Phantoms, Fairies and the Void
by swift56
Summary: Magic, an infinite and powerful energy, capable of doing anything, from cladding one in armor, to spewing flames from their mouth, to even opening portals. Now, let's see what happens when you triple the normal dose of magic in a world. It's Showtime! (triple crossover, also includes Familiar of Zero)
1. Prologue

**Ah yeah bitches! Here comes a triple crossover!**

 **Familiar of Zero! Fairy Tail! and Kamen Rider Wizard!**

 **Let's see the result!**

* * *

"Alright, this part goes… here… and this part… over… there…" a young man's voice mumbled as he was slowly working on something on the ground.

He had light brown hair, cut neatly, with brown eyes, and a pair of glasses over them at the moment. He was wearing a red shirt underneath a black zip up short coat, and a pair of light blue jeans with simple black sneakers.

As for what he was working on, the best way to describe it would be as a large magic circle.

"Hey, Marcus, I think I got it this time." he heard a voice say from behind him, making him turn to look at the speaker.

It was a young man, probably a year or two younger than him appearance wise, though he knew better, as they were twins. They had similar facial features and the same eyes, but the other young man's hair was slicked back and was almost blonde in color, a product of bleaching. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black sleeves and a pair of black jeans with blue sneakers, carrying a sheet of paper on top of a large box, and hanging off his back was a backpack.

Marcus rose an eyebrow at his twin brother "Alright, but what's with the box William?"

William grinned as he sat down the box close to the magic circle "You know how I read fanfiction sometimes right?"

"Some of it is horrible, but yes, I know." Marcus said with a nod.

William rolled his eyes "Anyway, it's a trope that when a magic circle happens, you have toys around that you want to turn into the real objects, he said as he opened the box.

Marcus looked into the box curiously, blinking as he saw just about EVERY toy that was released for the show Kamen Rider Wizard, including every ring, the weapons, the belts, and the figures of the Phantoms of the two riders, Wizardragon and Beast Chimera.

Marcus stared at the contents for a few moments, before looking back up at his brother "This is either the stupidest thing that's ever crossed your mind, or the most brilliant plan ever if it actually works."

William laughed at that, before handing him the piece of paper "Here, I think this thing should work."

Marcus grabbed the sheet, looking over the words on it, before nodding "Alright, sounds good, and did you grab the other stuff I asked for?"

William nodded, slinging off his backpack and opening it to show… lots of equipment for cutting stones and jewels, as well as ring making "Kinda funny that if my plan works, you could make your own wizard rings with their own spells."

"And if our initial plan is a bust, I could sell magic rings to mages." Marcus added as he inspected his equipment.

"Personally, I'm sure it'll work… oh, I also remembered to write that your store is closing down and that you won't be coming back." William said to his brother.

Marcus nodded "Right, and did you remember to resign from your post at the restaurant?"

William nodded "Yeahp! I'm officially jobless!" he said with a grin.

"Not really something to be proud of." Marcus mumbled lowly as he nodded, being satisfied with his equipment's condition before he put on the backpack himself, standing up and looking over his magic circle.

It was funny how he ended up going with Kamen Rider Wizard's magic circle considering what his brother had brought.

"Here." William said, standing up and handing Marcus the Wizardriver, while he wrapped the Beast Driver around his waist.

Marcus looked at it for a moment, before shrugging and putting it on, and grabbing a few rings along with an extended ring holder that William had custom made himself.

He slipped the Driver On ring on his right hand, and the Flame Style ring on his left, while putting the Water, Hurricane and Land Style rings on the ring holder, along with Kick Strike, Connect, and Dragorize. He then looked through the other rings, before also grabbing the Big and Extend rings, since they were the classics, and putting them on the last two holes in the ring holder.

As for William, he put the rings with the same purpose on his hands, before putting all of Beast's remaining rings in his ring holder.

For every remaining ring, Marcus just put them in a separate pocket in his backpack, so they wouldn't get mixed up with his equipment.

All that remained in the box now were the weapons and the two Phantom figures, which they grabbed what respectively belonged to them, though Marcus had to chuckle at the small Machine Winger that he put down in his backpack as well, while William had custom painted another one in Beast's colors and even remolded some parts himself.

"So, I do believe we're ready now." Marcus said as he placed Wizard's weapon between his backpack and himself while holding onto Dragon, while William was holding both his sword and gun in one hand, and Chimera in another.

"Seems like it yeah. So, let's get down to it and see if we do end up leaving." William said with a grin.

Marcus nodded as he brought up the sheet of paper again before starting to read off of it.

"Oh great ancients, please hear my plea…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different universe.

A young looking girl with long bubblegum pink hair and eyes was waiting nervously with a large group of other young people.

She was wearing a simple white blouse and a black skirt along with long black stockings, and hanging off a golden broach with a pentagram on her neck was a dark purple cape, while she held a wand in her hands.

Everyone else was wearing something similar, obviously with pants for the boys, as these were the uniforms of their school.

Her name was Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, and she was a student at the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Today was the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual… and she was nervous.

You see, while she may be a student of magic, Louise had a certain… problem, when it came to casting spells.

No matter what she cast, she'd always end up causing an explosion.

It was frustrating, nerve-wrecking, and above all, worrying.

It sometimes kept her awake throughout the nights, wondering if she was even truly fit to be a mage.

Because… if she wasn't mage… she was nothing.

And if she was nothing, her family might cast her out, and she'd be forced to live on the streets like a commoner, and she'd probably end up dying in an alley while fighting off a cat for some leftover fish.

You can see just how worried she was if she came up with such a specific scenario.

She was so worried, she hadn't even noticed everyone else had gone and summoned their familiars, and that it was now her turn, she only noticed a tanned hand snapped it's fingers in front of her face, making her look up to see the busty, dark skinned and fiery red haired face of Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, looking at her with a barely noticeable hint of concern.

"Are you feeling alright Zero?" Kirche asked, using the nickname the school had come up with for Louise, though if you looked closely you could see the small frown on her face.

Louise bristled slightly at the use of the nickname, before taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly "I'm fine, just… thinking."

Kirche nodded, though she wasn't buying it one bit, but she'd let the issue drop "Alright, it's your turn though, the professor's been calling you for a minute and we weren't getting a reaction out of you." she said with a bit of amusement.

Louise blushed a bit in embarrassment before nodding "Right, my turn." she mumbled as she walked out of the crowd of students.

She soon reached the professor, a man in his 40's who was balding, wearing small glasses on his face and dark blue robes, holding a staff in one hand "Miss Valiere, are you well?" the professor asked, concern clearly written on his face.

Louise smiled a bit at him, partially because of his concern, and mostly because he was always looking out for her in the school "I'm fine professor Colbert, I was simply deep in thought."

Colbert looked at her for a moment, before nodding, smiling slightly "Very well, if you'll step up to the spell circle, we can begin the ritual."

Louise nodded, taking a deep breath and walking up to the circle, holding out her wand and closing her eyes.

"Oh Pentagon of the five elements, hear my call…"

* * *

At the same time, in yet ANOTHER different universe.

It was another beautiful day in the city of Magnolia, located in Fiore in the world of Earthland.

Well, beautiful, but also rather loud, all because of a certain mage guild.

"Natsu, the answer is no." a short old man with a white moustache and hair on the sides of his head and the back, though none on the top, sighed out as he was holding down a pink haired teen boy wearing a white scale patterned scarf… with his one giant arm.

"Dammit gramps! Come on, I just wanna look at it!" Natsu shouted, trying to free himself from the hand while spewing flames from his mouth at every other word.

"Can someone remind that idiot what happens when you look at an eclipse?" a boy with black hair, wearing nothing but his underwear and a silver necklace asked as he laid his head down on a wooden table.

"Why don't you do it?" asked a girl sitting across from him, wearing a bikini top and a pair of jeans, her long brown hair falling down her back while she drank from a large pitcher of beer.

"Because I'm gonna sleep a bit, that last job I did tired me out." the young man said, yawning a bit as he closed his eyes, with the girl shrugging as she went back to chugging her beer.

Everyone else continued to stare at the spectacle that was Natsu trying to free himself from the guild master's grasp so that he could stare at the eclipse that was starting soon.

The moon was slowly starting to cover more and more of the sun, everyone making sure not to look directly at it.

Though, at the magic council, a man with a blue hair and a strange mark on the side of his face looked at it for a moment as it started, narrowing his eyes.

"Something's going to happen… the question now is… what?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Two pairs of brown eyes slowly blinked opened, before closing again as their owners winced in pain from headaches.

Marcus and William both slowly got up, grabbing their heads as the headaches slowly subsided, looking around the immediate area.

"What the heck happened?" William muttered in confusion as he sat himself down.

"Don't know, but I doubt that it was supposed to happen, I mean, the incantation asked for safe passage, not 'give me a headache'." Marcus said with a groan.

William nodded in agreement, looking around more, and the looking himself over, before pausing as he reached his belt buckle "Huh… bro? I think something happened."

Marcus rose an eyebrow as he looked at his brother's belt buckle, finding that it looked like a plain steel one, but there was something about it that just screamed off.

Based on that, he slowly looked down at his own, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

His belt buckle was shaped like a black hand with a gold outline.

Both brothers looked at each other "You don't think…?" William muttered, too shocked to finish his sentence.

"Only one way to find out." Marcus said as he slipped off the Driver On right while standing up, and grabbed the Connect ring, sliding it onto his finger, and then placing it in front of his buckle.

" **CONNECT, PLEASE."**

He almost fell back down when the red magic circle appeared in the air in front of him, stumbling back while William looked on with a dropped jaw.

Slowly, Marcus was able to calm himself, and looked closer at the magic circle, before thinking about what he wanted to grab, reaching in, and then taking his hand out, his fist closed as the magic portal disappearing, before he opened his hand to find the Garuda ring in his palm.

"It worked." he murmured in awe at what had just happened.

Slowly, he realised something, turning his head to look at his brother, who looked incredibly smug at the moment, narrowing his eyes "Not a word." apparently all that did was make him even more smug.

Marcus sighed at that, before switching out his rings and putting on the Garuda ring "Let's get some recon done." he said, before scanning the ring " **GARUDA, PLEASE."** and summoning the Plamonster's tray in front of him, which quickly constructed itself, before he put the ring into it's chest, and the small monster gained life, looking at Marcus expectantly "I want you to fly up and scout the area, report back here if you find a town nearby, and then lead us there." Garuda nodded at the command, before flying up and going to do as he was ordered.

"Well," William started suddenly, getting Marcus's attention "I just had a very interesting conversation."

Marcus looked at him in confusion "What are you… oh." he said in realization, his eyes widening slightly, before he closed them and calmed himself, slowly breathing in and out.

After several seconds, he opened them again, except he wasn't in his previous location, instead he was in some kind of dark void of an area.

He looked up when he heard a roar, seeing exactly what he had expected.

Wizardragon, flying up above and coming down towards him.

When it landed, it rose its head up, looking down at him for a few moments, before it finally spoke.

" **Glad to see you're fast to adapt."** the beast spoke in a deep male voice.

Marcus nodded at it "So, before this… were you the toy, or are you the same Dragon that was in Haruto?"

" **A bit of both to be honest, whatever happened to send us here made both Chimera and I real, sealing us inside of the two of you, and granting us the memories of our originals."**

"So, anything the original Dragon knows, you know as well then, that's helpful." Marcus said, his curiosity piqued.

Dragon nodded in agreement " **One thing I can tell you, is that Haruto had several rings he rarely made use of due to not truly needing them, except for one time where he went outside of Japan and had to make use of a Translate ring on himself."**

Marcus nodded at the information "I see, I suppose I could summon the ring to myself using the Connect ring, and should the place prove to speak a different language, then I'll simply use it to fix that."

Dragon chuckled lightly " **Glad to see my host has a head on his shoulders. Should you need me, you need simply talk to me in your mind, and I will answer."**

With a nod, Marcus soon opened his eyes back in the real world, looking at William "How long was I out?"

His brother shrugged "Maybe like 10 seconds? I kinda noticed it didn't take long when I was talking to Chimera earlier myself."

Marcus nodded at that, and the two soon made sure they had everything, with Marcus checking inside the bag, only to frown in confusion "Some of the rings are missing."

William blinked in surprise at that as he looked at his brother "Seriously? Which ones?"

Marcus did a mental headcount of all the rings in the bag, before he seemed to understand why the missing rings were gone "The missing ones are my Dragon style rings and the Infinity ring… the Drago Time is also missing."

William blinked at that, before reaching for his ring hoop, going for the last one, only to sigh as he grabbed air "The Hyper ring is gone too."

Marcus nodded "My guess is that Dragon and Chimera are holding onto those rings for now, we'll probably get them when they think we're ready."

William nodded at his brother's explanation "Makes sense, they want to be sure we can use them properly."

Suddenly they heard a mechanical chirping noise grab their attention, seeing Garuda flying back down to them rather urgently.

Marcus looked at his familiar seriously as he slung his backpack on his back "Something urgent?"

The familiar nodded it's head before flying off in a certain direction, turning around to tell them to follow it.

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, before the two broke out into a sprint and started following after Garuda, wondering just what it had found.

After following it through the foliage for about a minute, they got their answer as they reached a dirt road cutting through the woods.

Both of them stared with wide eyes at what they were looking at.

The unconscious form of one Louise Valliere.

Slowly, Marcus pulled off his glasses, blinking, looked at the girl, cleaned his glasses, and then put them back on and staring again.

"Are… are we in Halkegenia or something? Did we get the spell wrong?" William muttered, completely confused.

"I don't think we did… besides, I'm pretty sure Louise never fell unconscious in the middle of a road in the series." Marcus said, walking towards the girl and checking her over for injuries.

"Now that you mention it…" William muttered as he started looking around the area "Where's Saito?"

"My guess? Something went wrong with whatever we were doing, and this happened." Marcus replied, holding out his hand as Garuda landed in it and dissipated, leaving behind it's ring which he pocketed for now.

"I'll try to find a town." William said as he grabbed a ring in the hoop, putting it in front of his buckle " **GRIFFON, GO!"** and his own Plamonster, the golden and green Griffon, formed in the air in front of him, but at the same time, an object was deposited in his hand, appearing to be a small black mirror with Beast's magic circle on the back.

He quickly realised what it was, and then put his ring into Griffon, the creature coming to life and flying in front of him while waiting.

"I want you to go and find a town or village nearby, there's probably going to be one on either end of the road here, so head in either direction." William said, his familiar nodding before it took off towards the front, and William looked down into the mirror to see that Griffon's sight was relayed into it.

"She seems fine, so, all we really need to do is wait for her to wake up." Marcus said as he picked up the younger girl, William following him into the foliage as they set her down at the base of a tree, sitting down not too far from her as they waited, and at the same time observed some of their gear more closely.

Roughly an hour later, tired pink eyes slowly blinked awake, their owner, getting themselves into a more stable seated position, as they slowly looked around the area.

From what they could see it looked like an impromptu campsite, with a fire pit in the middle, and three half logs used for seating.

Several seconds later, those same eyes snapped fully awake, as Louise finally realised that something was off.

She payed closer attention to the area, finding that one of the trees has been cut down to form the log seats, and that the fire was still strong, which probably meant it was recent.

Wherever she was, because this clearly wasn't her school, she hoped that whoever, or whatever, had found her, would be peaceful.

She then heard the rustling of leaves, turning her head and reaching for her wand at the same time.

Sure, she could only make explosions, but that might end up saving her life.

She stilled when she saw the two men walking out of the foliage, carrying a handful of fruits each, before the two of them stopped and stared at her.

She noticed that the two of them were wearing rather strange clothing, it wasn't like what most commoners wore, as it appeared to be of better quality, but at the same time, they obviously weren't nobles, unless of course they were trying to stay hidden? She really didn't know.

Then one of them, the one with glasses, smiled at her and started to speak, but, she couldn't recognize the language, it sounded like gibberish to her.

She frowned, clearly not understanding them, and they seemed to notice this, before the other one with the strange hair talked as well, but again, she didn't understand him.

The other one seemed to ponder this as he deposited his load of fruits, the one with strange hair mimicking his actions, before he snapped his fingers and reached into his coat, pulling out… a ring.

Said ring had an image on it, showing the head of a dragon, seemingly speaking with what she believes were different kinds of writing next to it's head.

He placed the ring on his right hand, before bringing it down to his belt buckle, which to her shock, made a sound she understood.

" **TRANSLATE, PLEASE."**

A red magic circle then appeared above the area, before moving down and passing over the three of them.

And then the one with glasses spoke again.

"Can you understand me now, miss?"

She blinked in surprise as she heard him clearly this time, nodding at his question "Yes… I can." she answered, growing even more confused than before.

He sighed in relief at that "Good, I was afraid I'd have to act out everything we say." he said with a chuckle, making the other man laugh a bit.

Louise pictured the thought in her mind, and couldn't help the small twitch of her lips at that.

"Anyway, I do believe we've yet to introduce ourself." the one with glasses said "My name is Marcus Rings, and this is my brother, William Rings."

Louise nodded as she stood, before doing a small curtsey "It's good to meet you, my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, daughter of Duke Valliere, and a student of the Tristain Academy of magic. Might I ask where am I and how I got here?"

The two brothers looked at each other, silently debating, until William spoke "We're… well, we're not very sure. See, we were experimenting with a magic circle earlier, and then we eventually woke up here after it sucked us in suddenly."

Louise frowned a bit at that "That's similar to what happened to me, I was to summon my familiar, and the magic circle pulled me in suddenly."

The two brothers blinked at that, before turning to each other with raised eyebrows, and then looking back at Louise "Can you excuse us for a minute? We'll try to come up with a theory as to what happened."

Louise looked at them for a few moments, before nodding, as they stepped back into the foliage, away enough that she couldn't easily overhear them.

Meanwhile, the brothers were having a justified panic attack.

"Shit, shit, shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" William hissed out in a, well, a panicked tone. "Do you realize what we just did? If this is where we wanted to be, then we just took Familiar of Zero's plot, crumpled it up, stepped on it, shredded it, set it on fire, then threw it out the window!"

Meanwhile, Marcus was mumbling under his breath while playing with a necklace he'd pulled out from his shirt, shaped like a dragon's head with a small red jewel in it's mouth to mimic a flame.

"Dammit bro what are we gonna do?!" William hissed out at his brother.

Marcus suddenly stopped mumbling as he looked at his brother "I have… 60% of a plan."

William slumped down "Better than 50% I guess." he then looked back up at his brother "What about the remaining 40%?"

"Improvise." Marcus said quickly.

"That's a shitty plan!" William hissed out.

"You didn't even hear the first 60% of it," Marcus said plainly.

William sighed after a moment "Alright then, what is it?"

"First part of the plan, don't say anything that might invoke the wrath of the tsundere." Marcus said seriously.

"Yeah, that makes sense." William agreed.

"Second part, we get to a town as fast as possible, so how is Griffon doing on that?" Marcus asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

William brought out the mirror, looking into it, and blinking in surprise "He found one, he's flying above it in a circle."

"Perfect, that makes things easier, now, third part, we're not fully sure where we are, so we don't need to mention the part about other worlds just yet until we can confirm it, or she might think we're messing around and blow us up." Marcus finished with a nod.

William stared at him "That's 60%?"

"75% since Griffon found a town." Marcus added.

William nodded slowly, not knowing what else to say to that, before blinking as he thought of something "What about Kamen Riders?"

Marcus stilled… before going back to mumbling.

William facepalmed as he realised his brother hadn't counted on them possibly assuming their new rider forms, which he might add they had yet to actually use.

10 seconds later, his brother snapped his fingers "Magic Knight armor, I'm pretty sure her country has that, and we can just say that ours is custom made."

William nodded "Ok, that works, yeah, we can definitely use that."

Back to Louise, she waited for the brothers to come back, curious as to what they were discussing.

A few moments later however, they came back, and she supposed they must have reached a conclusion "Well? What have you found?"

Marcus decided to answer her "We aren't truly positive just yet, so we'll need to find a town, that way someone could inform us about what happened most recently, and tell us where we are."

She nodded at that, finding logic in his words "Then, I suppose we'll set out in the morning?"

"Actually, we might be able to reach a town in about an hour if we head off in that direction." William said as he pointed towards the direction Griffon had flown off to earlier.

She sighed at that, nodding reluctantly at the fact she was going to be walking for the better part of an hour.

She was surprised however when the two grabbed a new ring each, Marcus raising an eyebrow at William "You have a Connect ring?"

William grinned "Chimera was forging it in his belly for me, the driver literally opened for a second to spit it out."

"That reminds me, what are we gonna do about _that_ problem?" Marcus asked in a slightly worried tone.

William seemed to be deep in thought, before smiling. "No worries, Chimera said that there's plenty of ambient magic in the air, so I'm safe." he said, prompting a sigh of relief from Marcus. The last thing he wanted right now was to worry about his brother literally being eaten alive from the inside out.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked, rather curious about their conversation.

"Just, details about my brother's use of his magic." Marcus said, stopping for a split second to wonder how to word it.

"What kind of details?" Louise asked, honestly curious about what he meant.

"Well… my brother's magic is rather ancient, so he can't use too much, or it might...hurt him." Marcus answered hesitantly.

"...you don't need to sugar coat it, bro," William sighed. "If I overuse it, it'll kill me."

Her eyes went wide at that "Kill you?! B-b-but that's unheard of, the only kind of magic with that kind of risk would be the kind that deals with the dead." she gasped "Don't tell me-"

"No, no, he doesn't. The magic is literally just very old, and can prove dangerous when misused, he just needs to be careful when handling it and he'll be fine." Marcus said with a sigh as he cut her off.

"I also may need to absorb some mana to stay safe from time to time." William added with a shrug, prompting a look from Marcus who sighed and nodded as he got the hidden question.

Louise tilted her head in confusion "Mana?"

The brothers looked back at her "Magical energy, though it has a lot of names, you probably know it as something different."

"For example, it's also known as Ethernano." William said with a grin, and Marcus just realised he'd covered a mishap he almost put them in.

Louise quickly connected the dots, realising they were talking about what nobles referred to as willpower, but that did beg the question "How do you know these different names for it?"

Marcus shrugged "Those are the two most common names for it back in our hometown."

"And where is your hometown?" Louise asked. She'd never heard of something like their magic in Halkegenia, not even from what little she knew of the distant land of Rub' al Khali.

"We don't really know." William said, and Marcus thought up what to say quickly from just that one line.

"See, where we come from, we weren't really allowed to head outside, we were isolated from the rest of the world, so because of that, we didn't know where we were, and because of how isolated our town was, we developed our own kinds of magic, which ended up being mostly ring magic." he said, and honestly, he felt horrible for lying to her, but he knew she'd never believe the truth, at least not yet, and especially when they had no proof. "So, since we were tired of that kind of dull and boring life, we left, and, well, you know where we ended up as much as we do."

Louise frowned as she listened to him. From the sound of it, the two came from some kind of heretic colony, one that didn't worship the Founder, but, even they didn't seem to like it there, so she opted to stay silent instead of saying anything against them.

"Now, I think that's every issue addressed." William said, using it as a prompt to see if she had anymore questions, receiving a shake of the head from the girl.

"Alright, in that case." Marcus started as both he and William placed their rings in front of their belts, prompting two similar, but slightly different sounds.

" **CONNECT, PLEASE."**

" **CONNECT, GO!"**

Two large magic circles appeared next to each of them, one in red, and the other in gold, and she took the time to observe them.

The red on seemed to have jewel shapes in the middle ring, the outer ring being made up of ancient text even she couldn't describe, and a smaller ring surrounding what looked like a jewel, made up of the outer edges of a dragon's body.

As for the golden circle, it's edges were more pointed than the other's, and it was mostly made up of ancient text, with four animals depicted surrounding what she thought was supposed to be a lion's head, the animals being a falcon, a chameleon, a dolphin, and a bull.

Then they both reached into their respective magic circles, and pulled out… she didn't know how to describe it really, other than "Is that… some kind of steel horse?"

The two brothers looked up from their motorcycles, William grinning at the fact that the toy he had modified still carried Chimera's colors, before they realised she didn't know what a bike was "I guess… you could say this is like a steel chariot, only with two wheels, and only capable of carrying a maximum of two people." Marcus explained in a way he knew she'd understand.

Louise nodded slowly, not really understanding, and blinked in surprise as he threw something at her, fumbling around to catch it, until she managed to get a grip on it "This is…?"

"A helmet, you need to wear one to get on these." Marcus said as he and William both put on their own helmets.

Though William paused as he went and stomped out the fire, before finally getting on his bike.

Marcus got on his, bringing down the visor on his helmet, and motioned to Louise to climb on, which she did so hesitantly after putting on the helmet "Now what?" she asked when she noticed they had yet to move.

"Now you grab onto my waist or else you'll get thrown off." Marcus said matter of factly.

Louise blushed a bit in embarrassment as she grabbed onto his waist, before jumping as he made the engine roar. "What was that?!" she asked, both surprised and slightly afraid as she looked around.

"That would be the engine." William said as he revved the engine on his bike, Louise looking at it with wide eyes, understanding that they had made that sound.

When the bikes started to move, Louise reflexively tightened her grip, and was shocked as they rolled smoothly once they got onto the road, and they were even going fast as well, faster than any carriage she'd ridden on.

They made great time as well, reaching a decently sized town within half an hour, the sky a myriad of colors from the setting sun.

As they got off the bikes, with the brothers pushing them back into their Connect portals, Louise looked around as she heard metallic screech, though it was somewhat soft sounding, soon being shock as a small creature flew down from the sky and towards William.

As for William himself, he grinned as he saw Griffon fly down towards him, before landing in his outstretched hand "Good job Griffon." he praised it with a smile as it bowed, before disappearing, leaving behind it's ring which he pocketed.

"W-what was that?" Louise said, stuttering slightly as she pointed at where Griffon had been.

William turned to her "Hm? Oh, that was my familiar, Griffon."

Her jaw practically dropped "You have a familiar?!"

Marcus discreetly winced as he realised what the problem was, so he quickly went to work fixing it. "Ah, right, you did mention you were to summon one earlier, I guess that means their probably different from ours."

Louise blinked at that, turning to Marcus in confusion "Different how?"

"Our familiars are handmade and are mostly used for scouting purposes." Marcus said, pulling out one of his familiar rings at random, ending up grabbing the Golem ring, and scanning it over his buckle.

" **GOLEM, PLEASE."**

A purple tray formed in the air, quickly building up into a small purple golem, which Marcus placed one hand under before putting the ring into its head, bringing it to life as it fell into his hand, looking around before it looked up at him.

Marcus smiled down at it "Want to be my assistant Golem? I like to make jewels and rings."

The small purple familiar nodded excitedly at the question, before climbing up onto Marcus's shoulder.

Louise stared at him for a good few moments "Your familiar is a golem?"

"I actually have several, Garuda, Unicorn and Kraken all exist as scouts, Golem here is more of a personal assistant, and Cerberus is made to deliver small messages mostly." Marcus explained, shrugging the shoulder Golem wasn't sitting on.

"So… they aren't bound to you like true familiars then?" Louise asked, trying to understand it.

"Not really, anyone can summon them if they have magic and know how to channel it right I suppose, though I do think you need to have a driver to do it properly." Marcus explained, though he mumbled the last part mostly to himself.

"Driver?" Louise blinked. "Is that some kind of catalyst or wand?"

"In a sense, it's a catalyst, it takes the shape of a belt, and it scans any magic ring placed near it to activate the spell." Marcus said, not seeing the need to lie about it.

"What can these spells do?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Anything really, it depends on what the ring's image is crafted into, and the kind of magic stone used." Marcus explained as he showed her a few of his rings.

She nodded as she looked at them, seeing a dragon with a shield on one, a dragon spinning like a drill on another, and a dragon going through a portal on the third.

She rose an eyebrow "Why do all of them show a dragon?"

He shrugged "I just like dragons." he said, knowing better than to tell her about Wizardragon.

" **She'd probably panic and scream her head off while calling you a demon."**

He had to hold back a laugh at his tenant's words, knowing that laughing would be suspicious, so he faked it as a cough.

Louise simply nodded, accepting the answer as what it was.

"So, bro, I just thought of something." William said, catching his brother's attention "How are we gonna paid for food and lodgings?"

"I actually thought about that on the way here, and figured this was the right time to use my skills." Marcus answered with a small grin.

William blinked at him "Ah, so that's why you brought out Golem."

"What does he mean?" Louise asked curiously.

"He's gonna be making some jewelry for the inn runner in town to pay for our stay." William answered, with Marcus nodding.

"I suppose that's a good way of paying for a room." Louise nodded in agreement to the idea.

"So, let's find an inn, maybe that way we can finally figure out where we are." Marcus said, as the trio started to walk through the town.

"The place seems relatively advanced." William said as he looked around, seeing that the town looked like a cross between medieval and modern, and from the clothes people wore, he was pretty sure about their location, but still, they needed full confirmation anyway.

At least neither member of their three person group stood out, Louise just looked like a typical mage, and the brothers looked normal.

Eventually enough, they found a decently sized inn for travelers, and Marcus told them to leave negotiating with the owner to him.

As he was doing so, William and Louise looked around the main area of the inn, and eventually, one of them found a map.

"Bingo." William said with a grin as he found a map of the Kingdom of Fiore, which included their current location, a town called Valen near the eastern edge of the kingdom. He trailed his eyes around the map, soon finding what both he and his brother were looking for.

The town of Magnolia, due North-West from Valen.

It was there they would find the Fairy Tail guild, and hopefully, Makarov would let them join the guild.

Though, casting his eyes towards Louise, who was standing in front of a magazine rack and just staring at them in confusion, he wondered what they'd be doing in regards to the diminutive void mage.

Obviously they couldn't just leave her alone out here, she wouldn't survive a day on her own.

Looks like they were going to have to bring her with them.

Meanwhile, Louise was looking at the magazines in confusion.

She could understand what was written on them.

Which made absolutely no sense, since she'd never learned this language before.

But, thinking about it, maybe this was the result of the translation spell Marcus had used, and if so, it was an amazing spell to instill knowledge of a completely new language into her mind and automatically translate everything she said to anyone who heard her.

As she looked through the different magazine covers, she saw a common theme that most of them seemed to be talking about.

Wizard Guilds.

She had no idea what that was supposed to be, but, from how everything around it was worded, it was like a group of wizards and witches doing… things? It wasn't clear on what exactly these guilds did.

What she didn't understand at all though was, why would nobles be grouping together like this? She could understand one or two working together, after all, some nobles were disgraced and ended up grouping together, but, this was on a much larger scale, some of these guilds seemed to be huge even, with interesting names, like Blue Pegasus, or Lamia Scale.

This was very confusing to her, so she decided to go outside and breath in some fresh air to help her try and understand.

When she got outside and looked up at the sky though, her shock shot through the roof, enough that she just fell silent.

There was only one moon in the sky, not the two moons she was used to.

Moments later, William joined her outside, not saying anything, and simply waiting as he looked up at the sky.

Slowly, she turned her head to face him, her face a mixture of fear, confusion, and distress "What… what's going on?" she whispered, too afraid about the situation to raise her voice.

William looked back down at her, his expression neutral, but with a caring undertone to it "I overheard the inn keeper talking with bro, he mentioned something about an eclipse earlier, add that to you performing a summoning ritual, and my brother and I attempting… a spell to cross worlds, and, something happened that caused our separate spells, in two different worlds, to cross with each other, and land us here during the eclipse."

Thinking about it though, William did find it that it was one hell of a coincidence that an eclipse landed them here, especially when an eclipse is what caused the original Wizard to gain his powers, and only during an eclipse is Halkegenia linked to Earth. The fact that eclipses were greatly linked to stories of magic seemed to be a universal constant.

Louise took in a shaky breath "Does… does that mean we're stuck here?"

William shook his head "I can't answer that… how about we go get some sleep? You'll probably be thinking more clearly while well rested, and we can exchange more details."

Louise nodded after a few moments, following him back inside where they could see Marcus starting on making a piece of jewelry for the owner of the inn, giving them a small wave as they passed by and they both received a key, with Louise having her own room at the moment.

She was soon in her bed, having taken off her cape and broach, wearing her clothes for the simple reason she had nothing else at the moment, looking up at the ceiling, and praying to the Founder that she was just having a bad dream.

* * *

 **Holy shit that was a big intro chapter.**

 **Even I didn't expect for it to be this long.**

 **To be fair though, this was almost longer, and would have went into the second day, but I figured this was good enough to start.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this people.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to this second chapter.**

 **So, today we continue from where we left off last time.**

 **Let's stop wasting time and go!**

* * *

Louise stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes to find...her room in the academy. Blinking, she got up, looking around, as if to make sure, before finally she sighed in relief. "Thank Founder it was all just a dream," she muttered.

She made to get out of bed, only to find her legs to be unresponsive, and before she could question it…

She woke up.

The sight before her was unfamiliar at first, until the previous day clicked back into place, making her frown as she sat up in bed.

"So it really did happen." she mumbled to herself, looking around, before sighing, and wondering if she'd ever actually go back home.

"I wonder what's happening back at the academy… by now, the headmaster must have contacted back home. Big sister Cattleya must be worried sick… I'd like to think the others are as well." she murmured with a wistful smile.

"The princess must have asked her knights to try and find me already, as I doubt she'd be left in the dark…. I'm lucky to have her as a friend." she added, smiling a bit more.

"I just hope… that I indeed can return home one day." she said, sighing as she looked towards her cloak.

As she swung her legs off the bed, she heard a knock at her door "It's unlocked." she called out, wondering who that was, her silent question being answered as she saw William walk in with a tray of food in one hand.

"Good morning Louise." he said with a nod "You ended up missing breakfast, but we saved you some." he said as he sat down the tray on her nightstand to let her eat before leaving the room after she nodded in thanks.

She looked down at the tray, finding some eggs, toast, an orange, and a glass of water.

Well, at least it wasn't anything abnormal that was served here, so she didn't have to worry about strange foods, though it was certainly much simpler than what she was used to, something a small part of her felt indignant about. However, with a low growl coming from her stomach, she started to eat. It really wasn't anything special, but she couldn't really complain right now.

A few minutes later, she was done with her breakfast, putting on the small amount of clothes she'd taken off last night, and heading downstairs, finding the brothers looking over different maps and magazines.

"What are the two of you doing?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Trying to find the best route to take, as well as the best area to head for." William answered.

"I say we should go for Magnolia." Marcus added, as if they'd been debating where to go, which as far as she knew, they were.

"You think so? Well, I guess it isn't a bad choice." William replied, turning the pages in the magazine he had to an article on Magnolia.

"Why this Magnolia place?" she asked curiously as she sat down at a free chair.

"Well, for starters, Magnolia is known to be one of the more beautiful cities in Fiore, home to several different businesses, and, where one of the most renown guilds resides." Marcus explained for her.

"Guild… I saw a bit on that yesterday I think, in one of those." Louise said, gesturing to the magazines "They are groups of mages, right?"

"In the most simple terms yes. Guilds apparently take on jobs to get payed, sometimes it can be as simple as escorting someone, to as complex as defeating an ancient beast that's terrorized a city for ages." William added to the description.

Louise mulled that over for a few moments "So, essentially guild mages are like knights that can be hired for anything and can use magic."

"I guess that's an interesting way of putting it." Marcus muttered, nodding at the words.

William got up after a few moments, walking towards the inn keeper who was busying himself with counting the money from yesterday "Excuse me, sir? There's something I'd like to ask."

The inn keeper looked over at him as he stopped counting "Of course, what would you like to know?"

"I was wondering, are there any services to get to Magnolia quickly around these parts? We were hoping to get over there, maybe see about a guild." he asked, playing the part of the unknowing.

The inn keeper became slightly nervous "To tell you the truth… there used to be a magic cab service that went about halfway to Magnolia a while back, but, it was trashed."

"Trashed? By who?" Marcus asked, getting up as his curiosity was piqued.

"There's a dark guild around these parts, call themselves Gorgon Eye, they're trying to have a monopoly on everything in town, something about this being their best chance at joining the Balam Alliance," the inn keeper explained with a sigh.

The two brothers glanced at each other, both wondering if they should be worried about this dark guild, and surprised at such an early mention of the Balam Alliance.

As Louise stepped up, no doubt to ask what exactly a dark guild was, the door was thrown open, showing a panicked villager rushing in "They're here!"

The inn keeper's eyes widened as he started hiding away his money as best he could.

Meanwhile, the brothers looked at each other, nodding, before running outside, with Louise looking at them with a frown before following them after debating it for a few moments.

When she caught up to them, she could see the two of them having drawn swords from somewhere, Marcus wielding a silver blade with a black hand shape near the hilt, while William held a rapier with a golden wheel on it's hilt and three yellow dots on one side.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, confused as they were running towards the danger.

"Helping." they said at the same time, before skidding to a halt as they peered around the edge of house, Louise deciding to observe as well.

They could see what they assumed to be the Gorgon Eye guild members, all wearing dark cloaks over their shoulders and a hood drawn up, an eye surrounded by a pair of snakes on the top of the hood, as for the rest of their clothes, well that depended on the person obviously, but safe to say they all looked like criminals alright.

At the moment, they were trashing that part of town, both the houses of those who lived there, and the small stores as well, throwing basic magic around and using magic powered weapons as well.

Marcus looked all of them over, before letting out a soft sigh "I don't think they're related to any sort of Medusa." he said, with only William understanding the meaning.

The Phantom known as Medusa didn't seem to have a link to them, which is what they had been wondering when they first heard the guild's name.

"What's a medusa?" Louise asked, never having heard that term before, which did surprise the brothers somewhat.

"It's a creature with snake for hair, if you look into her eyes, you'll be turned to stone, the only way to beat one is to use a mirror so it sees its reflection and turns itself into stone." William answered, giving her the simple answer instead of trying to explain too much.

"I think I have a plan." Marcus murmured loud enough for the two of them to hear him "Louise, what kind of magic can you do?" he asked, playing the ignorant part.

Louise suddenly looked nervous "Well… my magic doesn't really work… all I can produce are explosions."

William frowned at her dejected tone, realising now just how much this had gotten to her.

"That's ok, explosions would be helpful in this situation." Marcus answered, making Louise look up at him with a skeptical frown.

"Truly? So… I can actually help then?" she asked hopefully, in all honesty, she wanted to prove she was a capable mage, even with only being able to use explosions.

"Yes, just point at them, and use your magic, that should help." Marcus said with a smile to reassure her, making her nod after a few moments.

After a moment to collect themselves for what they were about to do, Marcus and William stepped out of hiding, quickly getting the attention of the dark mages.

"Well, look at that, we have our next victims boys." one of them spoke, making the others start to laugh cruelly at whatever was passing their minds.

"I'd have to disagree with that statement." Marcus said as he switched out his spell ring, William doing the same, followed by the both of them stabbing their swords into the ground.

"If anything, you morons are going to be an appetizer." William added with a smirk, ticking off the dark mages, before both he and Marcus passed their rings in front of their belts.

" **DRIVER ON!/PLEASE!"**

"Now then, let's see what you goons have to offer." Marcus said, annoying them even more as he flipped the small lever on the belt, making the hand switch sides as a jingle started.

" **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

That same phrase kept on repeating, as Marcus brought up the ring on his left hand, flipping down a piece of it, making it look like a pair of glasses over a ruby, while William simply showed the black ring on his hand with a yellow lion like face with large green eyes.

"Henshin."

"Heeeeeeenshin."

Marcus and William said respectively, with Marcus placing his hand in front of his belt, while William inserted hs ring into a whole on the side of his.

" **FLAME! PLEASE!"**

" **SET! OPEN!"**

Their respective magic circles appeared in front of them, with Marcus's one letting out small burst of flame at the edge, as the they moved towards them.

" **HI! HI! HI HI HI!"**

" **L-I-O-N! LION!"**

As the magic seals disappeared behind them, everyone was able to get a good look at them, with Louise looking on stunned from where she was hiding behind the corner.

She had been wondering what they were planning on doing to fight the dark mages, expecting them to simply start firing spells, only to be surprised when they formed their drivers on them, and then the jingle started, making her wonder what it meant by henshin, her question soon being answered as the brothers spoke that same word, and then their magic seals appeared, passing over them, and she could now see them covered in armor.

Marcus was wearing a mostly black armor with silver edges, his legs somewhat obscured by what looked like the bottom part of a cloak attached to the bottom of the driver, his chest was red, with what looked like gems being part of it to act as extra armor. The helmet was circular, with the face being red and appeared to be made from a ruby, two silver pieces cutting through it to denote where the eyes were, and a small pair of antennae shooting out from a small yellow piece on the forehead of the helmet.

As for William, his armor was also mostly black, but also about a third of it being covered in golden colored pieces, including a pauldron on his left shoulder shaped like a lion's head, his helmet carrying the lion motif still, with large green compound eyes.

"What are you supposed to be?" one of the dark mages asked, on guard as they'd never seen these kinds of armor before, or that style of Requip either… the poor fools.

William smacked a fist into an open hand "Kamen Rider Beast."

Marcus simply raised his left hand, showing the ring on it "Kamen Rider Wizard… and now, it's showtime."

 **(Play Life is SHOW TIME by Sho Kiryuin)**

The two riders drew their swords from the ground, before rushing in, the dark mages meeting them halfway.

It was safe to say that the dark mages had nothing worthy of note, simple spells that were batted away easily with the Riders weapons, as for magical weapons, well, similarly, they were batted out of the hands of the mages.

As Wizard kicked one away, he rose his hand and snapped his fingers, the signal for Louise to start attacking, which was followed by some of the mages being blown away by an explosion that came out of nowhere.

"Was that the Wilhelm scream?" Beast muttered before punching a mage square in the nose.

Wizard chuckled lightly as another explosion happened, switching out his spell ring and scanning it " **BIG! PLEASE!"** causing his seal to appear in front of him, punching into it, and thus, a giant arm punched out of the seal, sending several mages flying.

"Spell time huh? Alright then!" Beast said as he put on a green ring with a chameleon on it, placing it in a hole on the right side of the belt " **CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAMELEO!"** causing his seal to pass over his right arm as he held it out to the side, and placing a green chameleon head shaped pauldron along with a green mantle on him, interestingly, there was even a golden colored tongue coming out of the chameleon head.

Louise wondered what a mantle was supposed to do, before her eyes widened as he suddenly turned invisible.

The mages were just as confused as she was, that is until he reappeared behind them, and the tongue on his pauldron lashed out like a whip, striking all of them before wrapping around them and flinging them around.

"Well, now I suppose I have to try something a bit more impressive myself." Wizard said, before switching out his ring and scanning it " **COPY! PLEASE!"** and an exact duplicate of himself appeared, before the two of them repeated the scan, causing two more copies to appear.

Several jaws went slack, including Louise as she stopped firing off explosions and just stared in amazement at the fact he'd duplicated himself.

The four Wizards each went for a group of mages, thinning down the ranks as they continued to knock more and more of them out.

Beast suddenly reappeared on top of a house "And for my next trick…" he changed out rings again, quickly inserting it " **FALCO! GO! FA-FA-FA-FALCO!"** and his mantle changed, the pauldron being replaced with an orange falcon head, and the mantle itself going from green to orange "I shall take to the skies!" he announced before jumping off the roof, and actually flew over the heads of the mages, kicking at them whenever he dipped down.

Louise continued to stare at them in awe for a good while, until she noticed several people had come out of their homes to watch what was going on.

Apparently, some of the mages had noticed as well, and were about to attack the bystanders.

She frowned at that, before her eyes narrowed as she ran out of hiding, openly attacking them, blowing them away after concentrating for just a moment, as she continued to repeat the process for anyone who got to close.

As Beast noticed this, he smiled underneath his helmet, before kicking another mage away, sending him flying back into a larger group, which also contained some of the mages that had been knocked out and were slowly coming back to consciousness.

"I think it's time." he said as he landed next to the four Wizards.

"Agreed, time for the finale." one of the Wizards said as he pulled on the thumb on his sword, opening the hand up, his action copied by the other Wizards " **C'MON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!"** all four of them doing what the sword was was asking, placing the hand that had their transformation ring in it " **FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!"** and the blades started to charge with fire.

Beast looked at all four of of them for a moment, letting out a short laugh before spinning the wheel on his weapon, making the portion that showed three golden dots start to spin with it, before holding up the Falco Ring and inserting it into a hole on the saber, stopping the wheel's spin " **FOUR! FALCO! SABER STRIKE!"** grinning under his helmet as he spun the weapon in one hand.

The four Wizards and lone Beast all suddenly slashed their weapons forward, the four blades of the Wizards sending out a wave of flame each, and Beast's saber creating four falcons made out of energy that flew towards the group of downed mages with the flames.

The mages barely had time to speak as the attacks connected, causing a rather large explosion that, when the smoke cleared, showed all of them clearly knocked out, their bodies burned and cut everywhere.

The three extra Wizards disappeared, showing the real one was the one right next to Beast, and let out a short "Whooh." of a sigh as he relaxed his stance.

Beast chuckled a bit and patted his brother on the shoulder "I'd say we did a good job for our first battle."

"Definitely, now we just have to keep that up." Wizard agreed with a nod before the two of them undid their transformations.

Louise ran up to them, panting a bit at using up so much magic during the fight, and managed to smile a bit "That was… very impressive you two." she said, panting slightly.

"Thanks, you did rather good as well." Marcus said with a nod.

"Nice job protecting the innocent." William added with a grin.

"I did what any noble worthy of their name should." Louise said after taking a moment to catch her breath.

Their talking was interrupted as the villagers started to cheer for them, and the boys did feel a bit embarrassed about suddenly being in the spotlight, though Louise somehow managed to look right at home.

Hours later, the town was done celebrating it's freedom, the dark mages all tied up and stuffed in a holding cell until the magic council could send a detachment of knights to bring them to prison.

As thanks for defeating the dark guild, not only did the villagers prepare a huge celebratory feast, but also helped them get better directions to Magnolia, and granting them some amount of money so they could properly prepare.

Once they were able to have some alone time though, the three outworlders, were able to meet up at the inn.

"So, I think it's safe to say that we're going to Magnolia." William said to his brother.

"You and I, yes, but…" he trailed off as he looked at Louise "What do you plan on doing?"

She frowned as she thought about that, having no idea of what she did want to do "I know I want to return home as quickly as I can, but… I don't know how."

The two brothers frowned at that "Well… maybe you could come with us for now?" William suggested.

"It's certainly better than wandering aimlessly in search of a way home, and we could help you figure out a way to return as well… and maybe try to help you with your magic." Marcus added, and Louise closed her eyes as she mulled over their offer.

"Well… I suppose that's a good idea, I do admit, I think I'd feel safer with the two of you around." she eventually said after a few minutes.

"So, it's settled then… all of us are going to Magnolia." William said with a nod.

"Perhaps…" Louise started, getting their attention "If by then I haven't returned home… may we join one of those guilds they speak about? I'm rather curious as to how they work exactly."

The brothers looked at each other, before smiling as they turned back to Louise "Well, luckily we were already planning on joining a guild ourselves after hearing about them, since it seemed like the best course of action, and if you join with us, you'll be able to practice your magic more easily." Marcus admitted.

"Especially with the idea I have." William added, making them look at him curiously "I'll tell you once we're on the road." he waved off, earning nods from them.

They stayed in the town for one more night after that, as they prepared for their trip with the rest of their day, and by the following morning, were setting off.

"Does this Magnolia town have it's own guild?" Louise asked curiously after a few minutes of silence.

Though she couldn't see it as the two brothers were facing forwards, they were both grinning at the question "They do yeah." Marcus started.

"We've heard quite a few things about them during the celebration yesterday." William continued.

"They're known as a rather unpredictable sort, but also one of the most efficient when it comes to getting the job done." Marcus added, before the two brothers grinned at each other.

"And their name, is Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **That's the beginning of the story done, and the team set.**

 **Yes, Louise will basically be sticking with them from now on.**

 **Also, I have a nice idea for how Louise could learn to use magic, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! Been a while since we touched this one huh?**

 **Well, admitedly, not as long as some others, but they'll be touched upon some other time, I promise.**

 **Never will I abandon a story, if I do, all of you will be the first to know, as my stories more or less just have sporadic updates these days.**

 **But anyway, this chapter isn't very long compared to others, but nonetheless, I hope you'll all like it.**

* * *

It's been close to a week since the small group of three left the town that was constantly under attack by Gorgon Eye.

Marcus and William both trained constantly, to get a better grasp of their magic, and to make sure their bodies were in shape.

After all, Marcus was sure he still wasn't ready to do so many flips for his Rider Kick.

As for Louise, she had her own training now.

"Evom!" she said as she pointed her wand at a rock, her magic energy moving through her body and… thankfully not producing an explosion, but the rock barely budged by an inch.

"Well, you're making progress, I can tell you that." William said as he looked closely to see it had at least moved a tiny bit.

Louise couldn't help the aggravated sigh that came from her "This is so frustratingly slow!"

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, so don't expect to perfectly learn how to cast new spells on your first try." Marcus said as he cleaned his rings.

"I've never heard of this Rome place before." Louise said in confusion.

"It's a city back where we come from." William waved off, it was an easy answer to give since it was sort of the truth after all.

Louise nodded slowly, accepting the answer for now. Looking back at her wand, she couldn't help but frown a little. "This is a rather...strange magic. I've never heard of incantations like this before," she couldn't help but say.

"Would you believe me if I said you're actually just saying words backwards?" Marcus snickered.

Slowly, she looked to him, giving him a picture perfect deadpan "You're joking… right?" she said, no rage in her tone, just incredulousness.

William shook his head. "He's serious. And before you get angry, this is how a great mage from our homeland casts her magic."

Intrigued at that, Louise rose an eyebrow "Is that so? What is her name?"

"Zatanna Zatara, it's a bit of a silly sounding name at first, but when you see her in action, you learn to both fear and respect it." Marcus said, internally grinning in relief that their plan had worked.

Him and William had gone over it in more detail whenever Louise would sleep, and they had decided to test out making her learn to cast magic the same way as one of their favorite DC characters. So far it seemed to be working, definitely better than her own native magic was at any rate.

Though, William had originally said they should try the Doctor Strange route, until Marcus explained how that was FAR too complicated. So yeah, they stuck with the Zatanna route. So far as they could see, it was working well, something they hoped could help Louise's confidence.

"Hey," Louise started, breaking them out of their thoughts. "Come to think of it, why do you both use those belts and not this kind of magic?" she asked.

"Ah...about that...we...can't actually use it," Marcus sighed.

Louise blinked slowly at them, before adopting the most confused face she could "You… you can't? Why?"

"We got magic, but we can't really harness it the way wand mages do. It's why we need the belts and rings to do the casting for us. We're just the fuel source," William explained.

She continued to stare at them for a few moments "Your home must have been rather poor at development then."

'Keep telling yourself that.' both brothers thought at the same time, adopting deadpan looks.

The day continued on afterwards, the trio getting back onto the road, not reallying finding anything of interest.

That is, until they came up on a caravan, one that, somewhat surprisingly, had a few merchants travelling with it.

'Guess this place really is a mix of medieval and modern when you think about it." Marcus mused to himself as he and William, after talking with the people a bit, were looking at what they had to sell.

And Marcus grinned when he found a certain merchant's wares.

"Wait, why is that kid buying colored rocks?" another merchant said incredulously as they watched Marcus actually buy several stones that looked like they had been just pulled off a cave's wall, and appeared to be rather bad at making into jewels.

But Marcus knew better, especially when Dragon had been grinning inside of him and relayed the information.

They were unrefined magic stones, each being able to be forged into a new spell ring for him.

He had several hopes for these, if he was lucky, he's end up making completely new spell rings that hadn't been used in the show, similar to the Translate ring.

As for William, he mostly bought food, being the one actually capable of cooking amongst the three of them.

And Louise tried to find something for herself, almost grabbing a spell book, before realising it might not be compatible with what the two brothers were teaching her. She also wasn't in need of a new wand, but, after some searching, she came across a cloak, one that was made from a thicker material than her own, and had a fur trim. Obviously, she bought it, the nights could get cold after all, and this could double as a blanket, plus, if they ever had to venture into snow, she'd be prepared. Switching it with her old one was simple, and thankfully, her brooch was easily incorporated onto the new cloak.

"Huh, bought something new then?" she heard Marcus ask, making her turn her head to see him looking at her cloak curiously.

She nodded "I thought this could prove useful in colder temperatures."

He nodded at her logic "Fairpoint, always nice to stay warm."

"So, where are we headed next?" Louise asked, curious.

"Well…" Marcus trailed off as he pulled out a map the villagers had given them when they left, with William arriving and looking over his shoulder "According to the map, the path is still pretty straight for a while, though in a while we'll have a turn to make, going north, it's the fastest path to Magnolia, while still giving us plenty of time to train you."

"Though...it is getting dark. Guess we'll have to stop for the night," William mused.

"Well, you can stay with us then!" they were a bit surprised as they turned to see the owner of the caravan, a tall man with graying hair and a full beard, walk towards them "It's safer to stay in groups after all. Never know when a new kind of monster will show up and try to kill us all." he said, before laughing boisterously

The two brothers shared a deadpan look at those words 'He just jinxed us.' they thought at the same time.

And so it was decided that the trio would stay with the caravan for the night, where a lot of people not only got a taste of William's food (and he gained quite a few fans from the taste) but also how good he was at Poker.

"How the hell have you not lost a single hand so far?" Marcus muttered as he sat next to his brother, who had a pile of small rocks in front of him to represent the 'money' as they were just playing for fun.

"You would not believe how often the boss got in trouble with loan sharks back home." he muttered right back as he angled his hand a bit in way that Marcus could see… and saw some cards slide out of his sleeve right as he put his hand over the deck, in an unnoticeable way to everyone else.

Marcus could honestly feel his eyebrow twitch as he watched his brother cheat his way through the game 'Just how much of an idiot was his boss that he had to get so good to bail him out?'

Regardless, the night went on, and overall everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. However, the brothers noticed Louise sitting in a corner, mostly keeping to herself.

It took some convincing, but eventually, they managed to make her join the group, hoping this might help her start to open up. The process was unsurprisingly slow, but little by little, Louise started to join in, and they even noticed her smiling a little.

And then everything went to hell in a handbasket when a fireball was shot through the area, narrowly missing a few people.

Slowly, everyone turned to the area the flames had come from, finding a surprising, and to some scary, sight.

The creature that stood before them was best described as something that escaped from hell, with a body in a mix of a coal black and a flaming mix of orange and red, it's head was canine in appearance, shaped like a rottweiler's head… and it had two more heads replacing its hands, its right head in the shape of a bulldog, and its left in the shape of a doberman.

"Which one's the Gate?" the right head growled out.

"That one over there!" the left head barked as it pointed itself at someone random.

"Their all Gates you idiots!" the middle head shouted as he bit both of the other heads… and it turned into the three trying to bite each other nonstop.

At the strange sight, both Marcus and William stared dryly at the creature "Great, our first Phantom is a moron with a split personality." Marcus muttered as he slipped his rings on, going for a blue ring on his left hand this time.

"I'm just surprised Phantoms are a thing at all." William shot back as he put a ring with an image of a blue dolphin on his right hand right next to his Driver On ring.

"Let's use the chance while the three stooges are bickering with each other." Marcus said, William nodded as they used their rings.

" **DRIVER ON!/ PLEASE!"**

As the two were about to bring their rings to their belts however, the Phantom took notice of them "Don't think you can ignore us!" the three heads shouted together as they shot balls of fire at the two.

Thinking quickly, Marcus shifted the belt into spell mode as he grabbed a new ring and scanned it as quick as he could.

" **LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

As soon as Marcus raised his hand, his magic seal appeared in front of him and his brother, stopping the fire balls in their tracks.

"Close call." he muttered, before switching the hand back to the other side, lowering the glasses part of the blue ring to make it look like a mask "Henshin."

" **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! WATER! PLEASE! SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI~!"**

The seal that acted as their shield turned blue, water dripping from it's edges as it moved to pass over Marcus, covering his body in a new armor, slightly different from the last one.

Everything that had been red on the previous armor was now blue, with diamond shapes on his chest, the gem covering his face having a tip sticking out the top.

"My turn now." William said with a grin, before copying the original Beast's pose "Heeeenshin."

" **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!"**

In a matter of seconds, Beast stood next to Wizard, ready for battle.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" the three heads of Cerberus asked at the same time.

Under their helmets, the two brothers blinked, before grinning, as they realised this would be the start of their titles amongst the phantoms, since word somehow always got around even when the enemy died.

"You may call me the Ringed Wizard." Wizard said as he swept aside a part of his cloak.

"And I'm the Ancient Wizard, as for you… you're my dinner." Beast said, chuckling as he cracked his neck.

"Don't get cocky, humans!" the phantom growled, before all three heads opened, and fired a torrent of flames.

"You should heed your own advice." Wizard said as he reactivated the Defend spell, this time creating a wall of water in front of everyone, the flames hitting them and turning into steam.

"You're fighting against your greatest weakness anyway." Beast added as he inserted his blue ring from earlier.

" **DOLPHI! GO! DO-DO-DO-DO-DOLPHI!"**

With his seal passing over his arm, Beast gained a blue mantle with a dolphin head covering his shoulder.

"Open wide!" Beast said, seemingly to the phantom, before the Dolphin's mouth actually opened, shooting out a high pressure jet of water, bursting through the wall of water and dousing Cerberus in a cold shower.

The phantom sputtered as the jet of water died down after a few moments, trying to shake itself dry, the right head growling "Think you're funny huh?" it said, opening wide to shoot a fireball, only to cough up smoke instead.

The left head groaned "Oh come on! How did he put our fire? It's inside our body, not outside!"

The two heard a groan, turning to look at the middle head… who was waterlogged, their brows twitching at the sight.

"Heh, whoever said more heads were better than one?" Wizard joked.

"Someone who's never met these idiots." Beast answered back with a snicker.

"We'll show you idiots!" the two side heads called at the same time, while the middle head finally got done spewing the water back out "Do the thing you idiot!" the two heads shouted at the middle one as they headbutted it together.

The middle head nodded dizzily, before it's body cracked at the shoulders, going all the way down to the bottom and… split into three.

Though the strange sight continued as the split off parts had flames come out of them and the three halfs rearranging and reforming themselves, until eventually, three phantoms stood side by side.

"Well… that's a bit unfair." Wizard said as he quickly called upon his weapon, as did Beast.

"So par the course?" Beast chuckled despite himself.

"I hate that you're right." Wizard grumbled as he turned his weapon into it's gun mode and shot at one of the three Cerberus Brothers as he had mentally called them.

"Nobody has ever beaten us together!" the C brothers boasted...and actually struck poses.

Wizard was both annoyed that their poses made them avoid his bullets, and just the fact they had posed in general.

This time when Wizard shot them again, he was pleased that they did get hit, but they mostly shrugged the hits off, making him groan that they were dealing with heavy hitters.

The two riders ran in, to try and keep the fight away from the people hosting them, and immediately Beast was hard pressed as two of the Cerberus Brothers decided to attack him together.

"Little help please!" Beast shouted, hoping someone would be able to lend him a hand.

That help came quickly as someone threw a rock at one of the Cerberus attacking him, hitting it right in the eye.

The phantom roared in pain, before turning "Who dares?!" he shouted, finding himself looking at Louise, holding her wand in one hand and another rock in her free hand, juggling it with a smirk.

The Cerberus brother growled lowly as he slowly stalked towards the girl "You're dead kid, I won't even bother trying to make a phantom from you."

Behind him, Beast grinned as his battle turned back into a fair fight, finally being able to push against the remaining phantom.

As the phantom kept walking towards Louise, she never once lost her smirk, remembering what the brothers had told her, giving her the confidence she needed to do this as she raised her wand at the creature "Are you sure you wish to challenge me, foul monster?"

The Cerberus merely growled at her as kept walking "You think that stick is going to hurt me child?!"

In response, Louise uttered a single word "Explosion."

"Huh?" was the last thing the Cerberus said as he was engulfed in a large blast.

When the smoke cleared, nothing remained of the phantom, not even little bits of charred remains.

As for Louise, she had been a bit close to the explosion, her new cloak ended up getting slightly singed on the edge as she had covered herself with it, making her blink at how durable it was.

"Brother!" the remaining two Cerberus Brothers screamed, before shouts of rage escaped them, running towards Louise to tear her to shreds.

Now, in any other circumstance, she might have been afraid, but her eyes were trained on the two riders that the phantoms had stupidly turned their backs to.

As anyone would expect, Wizard took the chance to shoot the two Phantoms in the back, making them stumble and fall down as Louise moved away from what she could see coming.

"Let's see how I do with multiple targets." Wizard said, Beast stepping aside with a sweeping bow as if leaving the stage to him.

Shifting the side of the hand on his belt twice to reactivate the spell scanning, Wizard grabbed another ring, slipping it on his hand before, well, scanning it.

" **LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! BIND! PLEASE!"**

On his command, Wizard summoned tendrils of water that grabbed onto the two phantoms and lifted them up, before flailing them around in sync with Wizard's arm movements.

After a good minute of beating them around, Wizard slammed their heads together, before throwing them up high into the air, as he opened the hand on his weapon and scanned his elemental ring.

" **C'MON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI SUI SUI! SUI SUI SUI!"**

"Here's the finale!" Wizard shouted as he pulled the trigger, two bullets enhanced with water shooting out and rising up until they slammed into the phantoms, encasing them in the magical liquid before it burst, taking them with it as their bodies were destroyed from the high pressure of the water bubbles.

Wizard relaxed his body as he lowered his weapon, a shower of rain falling on the area "Whooh."

Minutes later, Marcus and William were both being thanked profusely by the people of the caravan, and were even offered a few gifts as thanks for keeping them safe.

Even Louise received a few clothes as a gift for doing her own part in keeping the people safe.

In the end, the trio was even offered a spot in the caravan for a little while, they weren't going completely in the same direction, but they accepted, as it would definitely cut down their travel time.

It was only a matter of time until they reached their goal and joined the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 **Yeahp, all in one scene this time, that's how short this new chapter turned out to be.**

 **And, yes, I decided to make Louise be capable of doing magic the Zatanna way.**

 **Why? Because Zatanna is pretty damn cool, and her magic is so simple, I thought it would work perfect for Louise, who's spells always do their own thing, where as Zatanna's is a clear cut command to do THIS.**

 **But, yeah, that's my reason for it.**

 **Also, our first Phantom, not much to him besides the fact he can split in three and he served as the appearance for Water Style.**

 **And Marcus shows he can get pretty creative with how to use a spell.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Surprise chapter!**

 **Pretty sure no one expected us to drop this huh? Well, here you have the next chapter of Phantom, Fairies and the Void.**

 **Which has an intro now!**

* * *

 _Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

The scene starts with a shot of Wizard, then a shot of Beast, ending with a shot of Louise and Saito as the four of them held out their hands, as magic seals appeared and converged, before igniting in flames as the title appears.

 _Maru de tsuki to taiyō kasanaru toki no shōgeki_

The scene changes to show Marcus and William standing in the streets of an unnamed city, before a shot of Wizard and Beast suddenly appears superimposed over them, followed by a shot of them walking down a path.

 _Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai_

Louise and Saito suddenly appear behind them, walking the opposite direction, as the crowd seemingly move at lightning speed around them before the view stops and suddenly shatters away, revealing them to now be in Magnolia.

 _Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī kokoro no tame_

The scene changes to show Louise in a library as several books float around her, a shadow of a figure holding some kind of cane and wearing some kind of hood behind her. The scene then shifts to show Saito in a training room practicing his swordsmanship as behind him is the shadow of a figure with two swords strapped on their back.

 _Yume to yosō ii imi de uragitte kureru mono_

Various imagery is seen of magic circles, the Wizard toyline, the pentagram of the 5 elements, and various maps of of Earthland, ending on a scene of Marcus and William activating their transformations.

 _(3 2 1 Showtime!)_

The scene shows shots of various Fairy Tail members, before going to Louise and Saito who are carrying a magic stone that shines brightly.

 _MAGIC time torikku janai Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! (Maruto hareruya!)_

The light fades to show Wizard and Beast standing side by side at the ready with their weapons drawn, while their Familiars fly out of magic circles behind them, as their magic circles appear behind the two as they charge forward.

 _Kioku no roots mogurikonde kibō sukui-dasou_

The two are seen alongside Natsu as flames surround them and Beast dons the Chameleon mantle, before the two shift through a blue magic circle, Wizard now in Water Style and Beast with Dolphin mantle as Gray freezes the lake to create pillars of ice, before the two jump upwards through a green magic circle, revealing Wizard in Wind Style and Beast with the Falcon Mantle, while Erza is in the air with her Heaven's Wheel armor, her swords flying in the wind that Wizard creates before the two fall back to the ground, going through a yellow magic circle, Wizard and Beast landing in Land Style and Buffalo Mantle respectively as Lucy calls forth Taurus and stands at the ready.

 _Showtime!_

A quick shot is seen of Louise holding out her hand to an eclipse, before Saito is seen grabbing hold of her hand as a light shines from the joined hands.

 _Life is showtime tobikiri no Unmei no drive mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)_

The scene changes to show Wizard and Beast falling through a portal into an Underworld, before it shifts again to show them riding on top of Dragon and Chimera's backs as the two Phantoms fly into the sky, the two riders drawing their weapons, followed by a quick shot of Engage rings falling to the ground.

 _Kinō, kyō, ashita, mirai_

The scene changes to show the four of them in a normal day in the Fairy Tail Guild, which is rowdy as ever while the four try to maintain some semblance of sanity in their little group...and soon go 'screw it' and join the madness, though they're all laughing while doing it.

 _subete no namida o (Showtime!)_

The scene changes to show the four of them standing at the ready before a looming darkness coming in the distance as as the world seems to be breaking apart.

 _Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze! Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!_

The magic stones in their possession shine brightly as the various images of allies and and enemies flash through the scene, before everything is slowly but surely fixed again, the world being restored as the light pushes the shadow back, before the final scene shows them walking back to the guild hall and opening the door, coming home from another day's work.

* * *

"I still think it's unfair." Louise said in a slightly bitter tone as she watched Griffon and Garuda flying around their little group shortly after they set off, having had to sleep outside for the night, thankfully they'd managed to buy a large enough tent to house all three of them recently.

She honestly still had a bit of trouble accepting the fact that two commoners had access to their own brand of familiar, while she, a noble, had none to speak of.

"Well, keep in mind, from how you explained it, Familiars that you use are living beings that are basically specially picked. In our case, our Familiars are more akin to what you'd call a Golem, since we made them," Marcus explained placatingly.

"At least you can still have some," she pouted. She tried not to let it get to her, but her current situation regarding magic was still a bit frustrating. It didn't help that even after going through the entire ritual for the Spring Familiar Summoning, and getting sucked into another world, she didn't even get a Familiar to show for her effort. "I don't even know if I can get one now…" she sighed.

"Well, last time was an accident. If you'd like we can always try again once we find a good spot for the ritual," William said.

Louise thought about it and eventually nodded. It couldn't hurt to try again. "At any rate where are we right now?" she asked, wanting to get their bearings again.

"If I'm right, we should be close to Magnolia by now, we'll see it once we reach the top of the next hill most likely." Marcus said, they'd managed to get their hands on a map over the last few weeks of travelling, and while it wasn't an enchanted map that showed their exact location, it still helped.

"Good," Louise sighed. She really wasn't used to traveling like this…

"So… why aren't we using the bikes again?" William asked after a moment.

"Well, first, we have no clue if we need to refuel them, but I'm having some deep thoughts about that." Marcus said, and William understood that he meant 'Talking about it with Dragon' "And secondly-"

"I'm NOT getting on that again." Louise said with a frown, she wasn't too excited about the bike, especially after what happened last week, shivering as she remembered the brothers deciding to jump a cliff with the bikes.

"We said we were sorry. We figured that was the fastest way to get across," William sighed.

"Well at least tell me next time," Louise huffed before frowning a little. A LOT of what the brothers used still made her head spin at times. On one hand her upbringing still couldn't help but see what she'd learned as heretical, but there was no denying the wonder in what she'd learned from the brothers, of what their isolated colony was able to achieve.

Especially considering she could do actual magic now, no longer did just create explosion after explosion, being capable of doing exactly what she had in mind, be it levitating an object, to setting a monster aflame.

Then there was the magical objects their people had been able to make. The 'motorbikes' that they used were apparently among the simplest of things they'd made. They'd told her of entire carriages that could move on their own like the 'motorbikes' they used, of devices that could sent images and sounds to many people in one go, and even devices that allowed two people to communicate over a distance as if they were in a direct conversation.

Honestly, it all sounded impossible to her, but considering everything else they could do, she felt inclined to believe them. At any rate, she was more or less stuck with them seeing as they were the only ones who knew of her situation and vice versa...and as it was, they seemed more used to traveling.

It wasn't long after she had that thought that got up the hill Marcus had indicated, feeling a bit excited at the prospect of finally reaching their destination.

What she saw once they reached the top was… VERY impressive.

The most prominent location was obviously the cathedral in the center of the city, called Cardia if she remembered correctly, and all the way to the north of town was a massive lake, with a decently sized building standing near it's shore.

"Wow...its bigger than I thought it would be...and I thought it would be big to begin with…" Marcus whistled.

"Here I thought it would be roughly the size of our own hometown… it's twice that size." William added, before chuckling "I can't wait to reach the guild, I wonder what their kitchen looks like?"

"Personally, I hope the guild master won't mind if I run a business while still being a member, I don't want my jewelry making skills to go rusty after all… despite the new spells I'm making." Marcus said, glancing at the three new rings on his holder.

"Well...what DO we know about this...Fairy Tail guild?" Louise asked. She figured they could get an idea of what the Guild Master is like from how the guild is like.

The two brothers glanced at each other with awkward looks "Well…" Marcus started "It's… notorious for being VERY accident prone, like… I heard there's one member that sets fire to towns without meaning to do so when he goes all out. And they get in trouble with the magic council a lot from what I heard."

Louise looked at him with a dry stare, her eyebrow twitching "And WHY do you want to join them?"

"Because we also heard that the people at Fairy Tail are probably the most welcoming out of every other guild in the kingdom." William added. "Some guilds tend to impose some kind of ridiculous requirement or ideal that would very likely kill someone if they can't quite live up to that standard…"

Louise opened her mouth to respond...then stopped. Thinking about it, them being not from this world...it would probably be safer to go for a guild that WAS welcoming rather than one that would expect something of them. So with that in mind… "...I concede your point…" she sighed. "I assume you know where the guild building is then?"

"The big building all the way in the back of town. We just have to follow the main street till we get there." Marcus said, tracing the path with his finger from the distance they were.

"Well then, no time like the present," William grinned. "Wanna make an entrance?"

"...you're planning on using those devices again aren't you?" Louise sighed.

"Oh come on, there is literally no cliff, and we won't be going too fast either, we'll go at scenic speed, so we can look at the town a bit." Marcus said placatingly.

Louise stared at him for a good long moment, until she eventually sighed "Fine."

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail Guild building, and by normal it meant it was utter chaos. What was the cause THIS time...nobody was quite sure. But suffice to say, it lead to another brawl inside the hall. However, the hostilities took a sudden pause when someone noticed something.

"Hey, does someone hear growling?" one of them asked.

"If someone was THAT hungry, the bar is right here," another chuckled.

"No way that's someone's stomach!" a third retorted.

"Hey...is it coming closer?" a fourth noticed.

Suddenly, the front doors were thrown open by a huge arm with a ring on it, those with good eyes noticing the ring showed the image of a dragon getting larger, before the arm was retracted and disappeared through a magic seal, as two figures rode into the guild hall on strange vehicles, though they also noticed a third figure riding along one of them, the one on the silver vehicle specifically.

The figures stopped after going pass the doors, everyone noticing the growling was coming from their vehicles, before it suddenly stopped.

Everything was silent in the guild as the two parties looked at each other.

Until finally, the one on the golden vehicle tilted their head "Is this a bad time?"

The answer he got was some random member stepping forward. "For a couple of guys looking for a fight? Never," the random member smirked, before a magic seal appeared. It was clear they had taken their entrance as a challenge.

Under their helmets, the brothers glanced at each other, recognising one of the less important faces from the earlier moments of the series, literally a no-named member for fans, before, Marcus slyly shifted rings and scanned one " **BIND! PLEASE!"** and with that his magic seal appeared under the member, and he was suddenly wrapped up in chains, his own seal disappearing.

"I knew this guild was gung-ho, but I didn't think it was the shoot first and ask questions later type." Marcus said dryly.

"Hey! Let me go!" the no name member shouted in indignation as he tried to struggle free.

"Considering you're clearly intent on trying to attack us, especially when everyone seems to be getting the message, that's a no." William said, noticing how everyone was starting to relax a bit, it helped since they were showing absolutely no signs of hostility against the guild save for this random idiot.

"Alright, if you're not here to pick a fight, mind stating your business?" said a man with a cigarette in his mouth, wearing a simple outfit, but his most notable features were his brown pompadour and squinted eyes.

The brothers smiled behind their helmets, glad to see a familiar face in the form of Wakaba Mine, a Smoke Magic user, before Marcus decided to answer "We were hoping to join the guild, so we decided to make a flashy entrance since it's best to start loud then silent." he said with a laugh.

"Well...you sure achieved that," another voice said, it was a man with tan skin, with dark blue hair and a thin mustache and beard, his outfit was normal save for the white coat he wore, and the necklace in the shape of a large S. Macao Conbolt, the brothers quickly recognised. "We're always glad to get new members, though you're gonna have to talk to the Guild Master for that. He should be around, though first..." he trailed off as he looked at the chains.

"Oh. Right, sorry about that." Marcus said as he took off his helmet and snapped his fingers, the chains breaking off the member, who turned and walked away with a huff.

"Well, friendly ain't he?" William said dryly as he pulled off his own helmet, Louise soon doing the same as they stepped off the bikes and put up the kickstands for now.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a newbie who's trying to be a hotshot… can't remember his name though." Wakaba waved off the issue.

"That sounds… different than I expected." Louise said slowly, not able to come up with anything clever.

"So, where is the guild master anyway?" Marcus asked as he slipped off Bind for Connect in case they needed to store the bikes.

"Probably on the second floor." A woman's voice said this time, Marcus turning and… wow, the show did not do Mirajane justice. She was definitely a beauty, with a curvy figure that people would have to be blind to not find attractive. She had long white hair with some part of the hair on her forehead tied up to expose her forehead, dark blue eyes, and she was wearing a simple casual red dress. Marcus had to make sure he wasn't drooling because he would be lying if he said he didn't find her beautiful.

"There won't be any need," came a new, albeit elderly, voice, and despite the age, there was a clear sign of energy behind it...as rather small old man suddenly landed in their midst.

"Makarov Dreyar, right?" William asked, since Marcus was still trying to figuratively pick his jaw up from the floor after looking at Mirajane.

"The one and only." Makarov said with a grin, his jester like hat hiding his balding head.

"We were hoping to join your guild." Louise said, having decided that it was the best course of action for herself, her words snapping Marcus out of it and making him grin internally.

"I see, well, we'll be happy to have you." Makarov said with an even larger grin as the rest of the guild cheered at the prospect of new members.

"What do we need to do to join?" Louise asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just need to approve." Makarov said plainly.

Louise stared at him for several moments, before she finally found her voice "Wait… what?"

"That's just how manly this guild is!" someone, Elfman obviously the brothers figured, shouted.

"That's convenient," Marcus chuckled. "So...I guess we get those tattoos to show we're members then?" he said, playing the part of someone who didn't know, referring to the Fairy Tail emblem each member bore.

"That's right!" exclaimed a young woman that Louise felt scandalised just from looking at her, considering how much skin she was exposing, her guild mark on prominent display next to her belly button. Cana Alberona, and William was impressed at the size of the pitcher she was drinking from.

"Are those...really necessary?" Louise asked uncertainty. Sure they were the guild emblem, but...she really was less than thrilled at the idea of getting a tattoo. Especially knowing how it was applied when it came up in conversation with the twins once and William showed off a small one on his bicep of a lion cub.

"Well of course. How else are you gonna let everyone know you're part of Fairy Tail?" one of the other members said. "Besides, it's just a magic tattoo. Nothing big."

"Oh, right, it's not THAT kind of tattoo," Marcus decided now was a good a time as any to explain.

"Huh?" Louise blinked...before staring when what was brought out...was what appeared to be an ink stamp.

"Yeah, while these marks are like tattoos, they're applied with this magic stamp, and are important since they can't be removed unless the member leaves or is excommunicated from the Guild," Marcus explained.

"Ah...I see…" Louise mused. Okay, she still felt a LITTLE unsure, but not nearly as much as she had before.

"So, who's up first?" Mirajane as she waved the stamp a little with a smile.

"Me I guess." Marcus said, walking up to her and unbuttoning his shirt enough so that he could pull it open to the side "Right over my heart in crystal blue please."

"Someone's feeling proud huh?" Mirajane said in amusement as she set it to color he asked before putting the stamp over his heart, leaving the guild mark there as he then closed it back up.

"I'm next." William said as he went up to her and just tugged the collar of his shirt down a bit and pointed to the right side of his neck "Gold please."

"One golden mark coming up." Mira said and stamped the side of his neck, leaving a golden colored mark.

Louise saw it was her turn now, and went up to Mirajane a bit nervously, thinking first of where to put it, before eventually pulling up her sleeve "Right here please." she said, before blinking "And, uh, the color…" she trailed off, not sure what to choose.

"I think I know what would suit you best." Mira said with a smile as she set a color and stamped Louise, leaving a pink color guild mark on her forearm, before the sleeve was pulled back down.

"And with this you are all officially welcomed into the Fairy Tail guild," Makarov smiled...before he realized something. "Oh my, in all the excitement, I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves. As you know, I am Makarov Dreyar, the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

Marcus chuckled sheepishly "Sorry about that, we were so focused on making a showy entrance we forgot about it too. My name's Marcus Rings, that's my brother William, and the little miss here is Louise Francoise."

Louise trying to show indifference at the lack of her full name, but it still irked her a tiny bit, not counting the fact her family name sounded too fancy, so they had suggested she avoid using it in case people asked the wrong questions.

After that, the rest of the guild introduced themselves, most of the members being present, though the brothers noticed the lack of Natsu, Happy, Erza, and the Thunder God Tribe, most likely, those ones were out on missions. It was nice to see Gray though… and hilarious to see his random stripping with their own eyes, even if Louise almost blasted him for suddenly being down to his underwear.

Suffice to say, their first day was quite memorable and enjoyable. Now though, as the day was nearing its end, they had to deal with a new issue. Lodging. "So...anyone know any good places we can get lodging for the time being before we go look for our own place?" William asked.

"I'm pretty sure you could just bunk in the infirmary for now, there's plenty of beds." Gray told them after he got dressed again.

"That's right, we tend to allow new members to stay in the building if they don't have a place to stay, though you're in luck, since there's actually a few houses for sale in town right now, some people moved out recently, they had issues with how rowdy we were since the houses are close to the guild." Makarov said as he was sitting on the table and drinking a large glass of beer.

"What's the price range?" Marcus asked.

"Less than Fairy Hills I can tell you that much." Cana said bitterly, before adding "Well, assuming you'll buy it together that is and split the pay."

"Probably what we're going to do." William said with a nod.

"What's Fairy Hills though?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A dormitory for the female members of Fairy Tail, it costs 100 000 Jewels a month to stay there." Mirajane answered, and wasn't surprised at Louise's pale face.

"Speaking of jewels, know anywhere I could sell the wares I make?" Marcus asked as he reached into into his bag and pulled out some of the normal jewelry he made since getting here.

Makarov took one of the necklaces, inspecting it with a hum as he held it up the light of the sun that came in from the windows "This is some pretty good stuff. You made it yourself?"

Marcus nodded "Yeah, I even made a few of my magic rings, most of them are hand-me-downs though." he added as he showed off the three rings he had made recently, one showing the image of a dragon fading away, another showing a dragon breathing out smoke in the shape of a skull, and the third showing a dragon with a cross shape over its mouth.

"Hm...interesting. I don't believe I've ever seen magic rings quite like these," Makarov mused. "I assume that means you're a Ring Mage, then?"

"Something like that yes," Marcus nodded. "Though I guess it'd be more precise to call it jewel magic when in full use," he added that last one more to himself, but Makarov heard him anyway, though the old man decided not to press on the matter.

"Well, while we're on that subject, what about you two?" Gray asked, looking at William and Louise.

"Oh...uh…" Louise blinked, not sure what to say.

"We're actually teaching Louise here a method of magic used by someone that was well known in our hometown, it sounds stupid when it's explained, but it's incredibly versatile." William said.

"How does it work?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Louise looked around at that, before looking at Cana's huge pitcher of alcohol " **Taolf."** and suddenly the beverage floated up and outside of the pitcher, Cana staring at it dumbfounded.

"Floating magic?" Gray tried to guess with a confused look.

"Try 'Absolutely anything she wants'." Marcus said with a laugh "By focusing her magic core and speaking a word in reverse, Louise can have exactly what she wants happen."

"That's...actually really overpowered," a girl with mid length blue hair, and a slim build with a somewhat bookworm-ish feel to her said, the brothers recognizing her as Levy McGarden. "As long as there is no mispronunciation, that would make her magic easily the most versatile magic I've ever heard of."

"That's the problem right now, I need to put a lot of focus into it or else I get something similar but different." Louise said, while in the background, Cana had given up on understanding what was happening with her beer, grabbed a straw, and started drinking it as it floated in the air.

"Interesting…" Makarov mused, before turning back to Marcus. "As for your earlier question, there is a bazaar that is open during the end of the week. Usually peddlers or traveling merchants try to sell their wares there. It may be a good start," he said, earning a nod from Marcus.

"So he's a jeweler and the squirt is using new magic. Cool," Cana said as she finally grabbed and finished up her drink. "So, what can this guy do?" she asked, referring to William.

"Well, I use rings like my brother, but these ones are special." William started, showing off the Griffon ring, he then grinned "Where I really shine though is the kitchen."

"Oh? A cook huh? Well, if you're that good, you'd certainly be able to make the job easier on Mira." Makarov said with a light grin.

"Heh, I'd like to think I am," William smirked.

"Well then, show us what you can do," the old man grinned.

"I think he will," Marcus chuckled.

Whatever the case, William was already in the kitchen by then, and looked over the ingredients available.

"So, what's the menu going to be tonight?" Marcus smirked.

"Something simple but delicious," William smirked as he got to work. A little over an hour later, and everyone was...looking a bit blankly at what appeared to be a simple bowl of rice and what appeared to be scrambled up eggs in bowls next to said rice.

"Uh… not that I'm complaining… but this is just eggs over rice, anyone can make that." Gray said plainly.

"Please tell me there's a secret ingredient? Is it beer? Please god tell me it's beer." Cana pleaded.

"Heh, you wouldn't be the first to say that, but there IS a secret ingredient," Marcus chuckled, knowing what this was.

"But rather than us tell you, why don't you try it first?" William smirked confidently.

"Well...he did go through the trouble of making this for us, so I suppose it's the least we can do," Makarov nodded, before picking up his bowl, sprinkling the egg topping over the rice. However when he did, he noticed that something was mixed with the egg, catching his attention as it seemed almost...bouncy, like some kind of jellied cube...and suddenly he noticed it started melting from the heat, mixing into the meal. "This is…" he blinked in surprise, seeing the secret ingredient coat the egg and some of the rice, before he quickly took a taste of the rice with the eggs. When it touched his tongue, his eyes snapped open in shock after the first bite.

"Something wrong Master?" one of the guild members asked.

"Is it really that bad?!" somebody else asked, and William almost threw something at them for that.

"No...it's the complete opposite...its...its...DELICIOUS!" Makarov all but roared as he started eating at a fast pace. "It seems like a simple dish, but it's something else. There's this flavor in the egg and rice from whatever those cubes were...is it chicken?"

"That's right!" William said with a grin "I won't bore you with the long details, but I roasted a chicken wing before letting it simmer in the sauce, after that, I just had to wait for it to turn to gelatin, and cut it up, before mixing it into the egg. Once it hit the hot rice, the gelatin melts and mixes into the rest of the dish, adding the flavor to it. That's why this is called the Transforming Eggs Over Rice," William said with a big grin as everyone else began trying, and pretty soon, shouts of 'DELICIOUS' were heard through the hall. Even Louise was still impressed by the flavors. She'd tasted many fine foods in her world, but this was something else, and to think it was made from simple ingredients too.

"So? What's the verdict?" Marcus asked them knowingly, he'd built up an immunity to his brother's cooking, so while he loved the taste, he wasn't shocked or entranced by it anymore.

Makarov quickly finished up his bowl, setting it down and taking a deep breath "All in agreement to make William here our new chef?"

He was met with a resounding chorus of "AYE!" from the rest of the guild.

William chuckled a bit sheepishly "Well, just so everyone knows, I probably won't be able to work every single day because of going on a job, so hope that works with you all."

"That's just fine! Besides, I'm sure that some of the others who do the rounds in the kitchen will learn a bit from you and get better." Makarov said with a nod of approval.

"Lord knows some of them need it." Macao muttered, thinking of some of the food certain members that went into the kitchen made sometimes, the guild having come to call those strange dishes 'Mystery Food X'.

It wasn't long before everything was cleaned up and as it was getting late, many of the members were going home for the night. As such, the three of them were now in the infirmary, using them as temporary lodgings.

"Well, I'd say today was a pretty good day," Marcus chuckled.

"It certainly was, I mean, I'm a cook for the guild now." William said with a large grin "Now, I'll get to practice recipes to fit everyone's tastes, and with how much that Cana girl likes to drink, probably something that helps keep a person sober by eating." he said, speaking as if he wasn't familiar with the people while Louise was with them.

"So I guess starting tomorrow we'll start working for the guild. Its like mercenary work if I understand correctly," Louise mused.

"Something like that, though its entirely our choice which jobs to take, and I hear Fairy Tail is a lot of things, but unethical it isn't," Marcus said. "I hear they don't accept morally questionable jobs or anything that we wouldn't want to have to do."

"Which is why it was our number one choice about which guild to join… though I'm glad Erza Scarlet wasn't here, I heard she's one hell of a hardass and disciplines others, so if she saw us bust open the door like that… yeah, she would have put us in our place." William said with a slightly nervous tone.

"And I guess whatever job that Natsu guy they told us about lasted longer than just a day, apparently we just missed him when we arrived." Marcus added, as while the flamebrain was likeable, he had a feeling their first meeting would be a headache and a half.

"Say… earlier today, you two mentioned that the last time I tried to summon a familiar, due to the combination of odd circumstances, it went wrong. So do you think I could try again out back?" Louise asked suddenly, making the brothers look at her.

"You mean right now?" William asked, blinking.

Louise nodded "I know what the rune circle looks like, I'd just need some chalk to draw it into the ground and I'll be able to try to summon again."

"Well...let's do it out back, so it won't bother anyone," Marcus suggested. "I'm sure we can find some chalk around here."

"Good idea," Louise nodded. It wasn't long before the preparations were set.

While Louise was psyching herself up, the brothers were having a quiet conversation between themselves.

"What do we do if it's Saito?" William asked in a whisper.

"We'll have to make sure he can properly fight. This place isn't Halkegenia, it's filled with a lot of MUCH stronger mages." Marcus said in thought.

"What should we teach him?" William asked with a frown as he noticed Louise was finally starting her chant.

"Requip for weapons first of all, he seems to be able to handle his way through a sword better than other weapons, maybe some enchantments as well, and we'll look into copy magic so he can copy sword styles he sees." Marcus listed off on his fingers.

"That works. Then there's the runes we gotta worry about. It's just not right to brainwash someone even if inadvertently. Honestly, Helkagenia is one screwed up place with morality down the drain," William snorted, knowing that the part where Void mages were supposed to get human familiars was very much intentional by Brimir, and he fully included the same effects down to what was basically brainwashing. And that wasn't even addressing the part where their holy figure which they sometimes regarded as if a god, openly endorsed the idea of genocide for the Elves. Sure they weren't friendly, but Genocide was crossing all the lines.

"I think our best bet for that would be to talk with Dragon and Chimera, they might have an idea." Marcus said, and the slight mental nudge he got told him Dragon was willing to help.

"Whatever the case, we're gonna find out real soon," William said, as true enough…

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion happened.

"Dammit! Not again!" came Louise's frustrated shout as she pointed at the smoke. " **Yawa wlob!** " she called out, blowing the smoke away, just as the brothers came closer. What they found…

"Yep, its Saito," they both muttered so she wouldn't hear as they looked at the dazed form of one Saito Hiraga, wearing a blue hoodie with white highlights, messy black hair, and blue eyes.

Louise's face as she looked at the boy was blank for several moments, until finally… "What." came the flat response.

"I'm guessing summoning a human is uncommon?" Marcus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Very uncommon yes… I was supposed to summon a divine and beautiful familiar, not a random boy… he might be wise though if I'm lucky." Louise said with a sigh.

"Don't count on it." William muttered to himself, nobody hearing him.

"Well...guess we might as well wake him up," Marcus sighed as he slipped on the water ring, and a magic circle appeared...before dousing the dazed boy with a stream of water.

Once the water stopped, the boy was left hacking up what he'd swallowed, before finally realising he wasn't, well, wherever he was last "W-wait, this isn't the bathroom! Why am I outside? This isn't my yard? And who are you people?!" he asked, finally noticing the trio at the end, all of which were giving him utterly dry stares.

"Ah, this is going to be a hassle isn't it?" William said in the most dry tone he could manage.

"Looks like it." Marcus added in the same tone.

"Maybe I should have avoided summoning in the end." Louise finished in her own dry tone.

"Don't talk like I'm not here!" the oh so confused one snapped at them.

"Mind letting us have a word with him first Louise?" Marcus asked the pinkette.

"Be my guest." she said with a sigh.

With that, the brothers nodded, before walking towards Saito, each of them lifting up by hooking a hand underneath his armpits, and pulling him away for a private discussion.

"Judging by your outfit and everything, I think it's safe to say you're not from 'around here'," Marcus said flatly, the brothers still playing the role of being just as out of the loop as Saito and Louise.

"Where IS here though?" Saito asked with a frown.

"Welcome to the town of Magnolia, in the kingdom of Fiore." William told him, gesturing to the large town which actually had a decent night life from the amount of lights still being on.

"Uh...where is that?" Saito blinked. Now he wished he'd paid more attention in geography.

"...you're thinking this place is somewhere on the map, aren't you?" William deadpanned.

"Kid, where are you from?" Marcus asked with a sigh.

"Japan… why?" Saito asked, starting to get nervous.

"There is no such thing as Japan in this world. It's safe to say that you're in a completely different one." William told him flatly.

"...you're joking, right? Haha...real funny," Saito was sweating now...and then he saw the flat expressions that told him no, they were DEAD serious. "So...I'm...in another world...that...that…" Saito trailed off as he soon devolved into a blubbering mess and curled up into a ball, having a nervous breakdown. Not that the brothers could blame him. This wasn't something ANYONE would expect to happen to them.

"If it helps, Louise, the one who summoned you, has NO control over what her spell chose to grab." Marcus said once he saw Saito starting to calm down a bit after a few minutes.

"So… she didn't mean to grab me?" Saito asked, looking at the pink haired girl seemed to be practicing something while she waited.

"No, in fact, she expected her spell to call an animal for her, not a human." William added.

"Well...glad to know that at least…" Saito sighed. "So...what now? Oh and I don't think we've introduced ourselves…" he realized. "My name's Saito. Hiraga Saito."

"It's the given name first, just thought you should know." Marcus said, earning a nod from Saito "As for me, I'm Marcus Rings, this is my brother William, and the pinkette waiting for us is Louise Francoise."

"Right… how did she summon me anyway?" Saito asked as he thought back on that detail.

"We're mages, the big building you see there is the guild we just joined today, Fairy Tail. Also, considering Louise summoned you, I'm pretty sure the familiar bonding process has already started." that was an obvious lie, but Saito didn't know that, they just wanted to avoid having him running before Louise DID take care of the bonding process, after all, if he ran and Louise tried again, it would just bring him back to them, resulting in an endless cycle of Saito running and Louise summoning.

"Uh...what?" Saito said blankly. He more or less understood...about half of that.

"Long story short, the fact you were summoned means you're supposed to work for her and protect her." Marcus decided to sum it up.

"Uh… I don't know anything about self defense, so I'd probably suck at defending another person entirely." Saito said.

"Don't worry, there's some magic types we can teach you, well, more like buy you the stuff needed for you to learn them. A lot of magic equipment can just be bought, and there's a lot of magic that's pretty easy to learn." William explained.

"Okay...I guess that helps," Saito admitted, before thinking about it, muttering a little. "Okay...this might not be so bad...just think of it like an 'isekai' anime. Yeah, the protagonist is usually okay in those stories…" he was muttering, but the brothers still heard him, causing them to share a dry look at the irony of the train of thought.

Once he was done muttering, Marcus told him one last thing "By the way, Louise still needs to finalize the summoning, so don't read too much about what she has to do to finalize it, alright?" he said, his words confusing Saito, who nodded along anyway as they walked back towards the pinkette.

"Okay, we managed to talk to him and he's...well...he gets the situation more or less, so he's willing to finalize the ritual since he's stuck here just like us," William said to Louise.

"We'll have to explain him to everyone else tomorrow morning." Louise said with a sigh, before going up to Saito and motioning for him to crouch down a bit as she then grabbed his collar "Don't try anything." she said, and before Saito had a chance to ask what she meant, Louise kissed him on the lips.

Saito's eyes widened in surprise, right as Louise broke the kiss. "Was that really necessary?" he blinked. Sure it was...kinda nice, but still…

"Yes," Louise said flatly. It was clear she wasn't thrilled at all about that bit.

Before Saito could question things further, he winced and grabbed his hand biting the inside of his cheek as he almost screamed from the sensation of something burning itself into the back of his hand.

Once he finally glanced down, he saw that it seemed to be runes of some sort, and through he tried to stay conscious, the pain got too much for him and he passed out, being caught by William before he hit the ground, one of his arms being slung over the taller boy's shoulder.

"Guess he's going to be out of it for the rest of the night then. We might as well head to bed ourselves." William said, with Louise nodding with a sigh as they walked back into the guild and towards the infirmary, setting Saito down on a bed and Louise getting on a different one, saying a quick "Good night." to the brothers before falling asleep quickly.

Once they were sure the pinkette wouldn't wake up, Marcus and William nodded, pumping their fists together and closing their eyes, focusing inward, and when they opened them again, the two seemed to be in a shared void, with both Dragon and Chimera appearing before them.

"Well, looks like thing still went as they were 'supposed' to...sorta," Marcus mused. "Now the problem is, those Runes are gonna slowly but surely turn Saito into what's basically an obedient slave or something along those lines to Louise whether they want it or not."

"And naturally you were hoping we could find a way to counter that particular aspect, correct?" Dragon chuckled.

"Well, you two ARE the super powerful magical beings with more knowledge than both of us combined." William admitted sheepishly.

"You have some sense, I'll give you that." Chimera said with a low rumble as he then turned to Dragon "I suggest putting a drop of our power into the seal, what do you think?"

"A sensible plan, and any side effects would be countered by our respective energies, and with just a drop they wouldn't be grave." Dragon said with a nod.

"How do we do that?" Marcus asked, glad they had a solution.

"Grab a jewel, any size will do, and both of you focus our energy into it, you'll then place that jewel in his hand, where it will absorb into him and our power will do the rest." Chimera explained.

"That sounds pretty simple." William noted "No drawbacks?"

"None whatsoever. At least, that SHOULD be the case, as long as nothing...unexpected happens in the seal. But assuming things go well, it should be the same as manipulating an 'Underworld', only rather than the boy, we will manipulate the Underworld of the seal itself," Dragon assured them, the brothers nodded after a moment as they came back out of the shared inner world.

Marcus went to his back, digging through it till he found one of the many small shards of jewel he wasn't sure what to make with, holding it up so his brother could see, the two holding it at the same time and focusing the magical energies of their Phantoms towards it, in just a few seconds, the simple blue jewel was now purple in color.

Making sure not to make a sound, the two of them moved over to where Saito was asleep, the runes glowing on his hand. Moving closer, they placed the jewel just over his hand, to which the jewel was soon absorbed into the runes. When it did, the runes glowed purple for a moment, the energies at war with each other, as cracks started to appear on the runes. The brothers watched with rapt attention for a few minutes...before the Runes turned blue again, the cracks healing while a small section of the rune vanished.

The let out a sigh of relief at that, glad everything seemed to have went well "Oh thank god, I was worried they were going to spread over the rest of him." Marcus said, glad the worst case scenario was avoided.

"Yeah, so, now we just need to find a decent starting sword for him that won't cost too much." William said, stretching his arms with a yawn.

"Good thing we stopped by a few smaller towns on our way here and gathered up some Jewels, we should be able to buy him something decent, maybe a magic cancelling blade if possible." Marcus said, sitting on one of the many beds of the infirmary.

"We'll keep thinking on this tomorrow. Let's just sleep for now." William said, pulling a blanket on himself "Night bro."

"Good night Will." Marcus muttered, soon falling asleep on his own bed.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter!**

 **Yeahp, Louise still summons Saito, only now it's in Earthland.**

 **And yeah, pretty sure the pairings are obvious.**

 **But yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter, because with that, I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**And the next chapter!**

 **Telling you all now, this one features the arrival of insert songs, since I honestly forgot about them for the first few chapters.**

 **Sorry about that, but hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"So… it wasn't a dream." was the first thing Saito said when he woke up, noticing where he was and the other three people in the room with him that had woken up just a few minutes prior.

"Yeahp, this is real," William chuckled, as he was already up. He was used to waking up early since he was the one who usually made breakfast. "Took Louise a while to get used to it, but yeah, it is what it is."

"So...now what?" Saito asked.

"Now? Get ready for the day, and think of a way to explain you to the Guild," William said simply.

"Can't we just be honest? Say Louise was summoning and she got me randomly?" Saito asked with a raised eyebrow, looking towards his summoner.

"He's not wrong, I'm sure other mages here have their own Familiars, even if my case is likely unprecedented." Louise admitted.

"True, but the question is how to word it in a way that DOESN'T cause a misunderstanding or bad implication," Marcus pointed out.

"Well, the Summon Servant spell picks what IT thinks is perfect for the caster, it's a spell with a mind of its own… at least that's what Professor Colbert said." Louise said, muttering the last part.

"Good start," William nodded. "Now what about the Runes? They seem pretty important."

"Well...normally it's not like that," Louise frowned. "Normally a Familiar has some small mark or something, but I've never seen runes like this appearing on a Familiar," she said, taking a look at the runes.

"Right...anything else?" Marcus nodded. "Anything that may sound...wrong or disturbing to people of a different culture?"

"Well...the runes work by binding the Familiar to the summoner, and generally...ensuring that they remain loyal…" Louise trailed off, as the realization hit her. "Ah...that...might be a problem…" she gulped.

"I don't really get it, but I'm pretty sure that's bad," Saito gulped a little.

Louise looked at him "In simple terms, the runes will slowly erase your free will and make you loyal to me." she said with a grimace.

Saito stared at her for several moments silently, before taking a deep breath "Ok… you're cute and all… but I DON'T want to be a slave! Is there a way to stop it?"

"You won't have to worry about that thankfully," Marcus said. "We may have come from a different world, but we know of a few of the ways of the mages who followed the Church of Brimir."

"Did you ever wonder why we use artificial Familiars? It was deemed that the standard practice was inhumane due to that aspect of it...that and with our lifestyles there was a certain level of need for mobility, something that is hard if you have a large familiar by chance," William said.

"At any rate, one such bit of magic we had was a counterspell to the aspect that makes a familiar loyal to the point of losing sense of self, while leaving the other parts intact," Marcus said. "We used it on him last night, so if all goes as planned, he shouldn't need to worry about his personality being smothered."

The pinkette and blue eyed boy both sighed in relief at that.

"Thank god for that, I kind of LIKE my nerdy personality." Saito said as he fell back on his bed.

"And I have to admit, I'd rather get to know you… as long as you aren't a pervert of course." Louise said, before her face scrunched up and she walked into the bathroom.

"Uh… what did she mean by that?" Saito asked with a confused blink.

"Let me put it this way, the guild we're in? Louise and ONE other girl aren't as well endowed as every other female member we've seen so far, and I mean like… BIG." William told him, and he wasn't surprised when Saito's eyes seemed to glaze over.

Marcus snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face "That look right there, don't do that look, Louise will blow you up if she sees you do it. That and while every female member of the guild is a beauty in their own way… we're pretty sure all of them can just as easily kick your ass."

That seemed to snap him out a bit. "Uh...on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad are we talking here?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The weakest of them could easily do 20 to you… while the strongest could do 100." William said dryly, and a part of him was satisfied with Saito's pale face.

"Right...don't do anything stupid. Got it," Saito nodded quickly.

"Now that that's cleared up, let's get ready for the day," Marcus chuckled.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Makarov frowned. "You three decided that last night was a perfect time to try and summon a familiar for Louise, but instead of grabbing an animal, the spell decided, on it's own, to grab Saito here?"

"That's pretty much it yeah, we had no clue what Louise would end up getting as a familiar, so seeing him just appear was a surprise." William said with a shrug as he was manning the kitchen for breakfast, as the group decided to give their explanation in there.

"And sadly, we don't know any spells to send him back, and the fact that he appeared meant, well, even if Louise tried to summon again, he'd just keep reappearing each time, since the spell decided he was her familiar." Marcus added.

"So...yeah, I guess I'm kinda stuck here…" Saito said, scratching the back of his head.

"I see…" Makarov mused. "Now my next question, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Not much we can do, Saito got dragged into all this, so the least we can do is give him the tools of the trade, we'll find some good spells for him to use and train him." William said with a firm nod.

"Alright then, since you've got a clear plan more or less, all I can do is offer my support then," Makarov smiled before turning to Saito. "How about it young man? Would you be willing to join Fairy Tail as well?"

"Well… learning magic does sound pretty fun, and everyone's being so accommodating so far. So… yeah, I'll join." Saito said with a nod, a determined look on his face.

"Splendid. In that case, where would you like to have the symbol placed on you?" Makarov asked as the magic stamp was brought out.

"Uh… right here I guess, blue please." he said as he presented the back of his hand that didn't have runes on it.

Makarov nodded as he set the color and stamped the back of Saito's hand, leaving behind a blue Fairy Tail mark "And there, welcome to Fairy Tail my boy."

"Thank you," Saito said, looking at the mark, and he couldn't help but smile. Looking around, something told him he was going to like it here.

Then as always, some random members got into a fight which soon became an all out brawl.

Now Saito had a feeling he was either going to learn fast...or lose sanity points like crazy...and yet he still thought he was going to like it here.

* * *

"Alright, so now that that's been taken care off, first order of business...getting a job," Marcus said as he and William looked through the Job Posts to see if there was anything good. They figured considering the situation, it'd be better to pick something simple, but still able to give them some decent dough to get started. After a few moments….

"...huh, I didn't know Earthland was connected to Monster Hunter," William muttered when he read a particular job request. "It's an extermination quest...to cull the numbers of a local pack of Jaggi."

"...those were basically the mookest of mooks in that game, right?" Marcus asked, his brother was the Monster Hunter player, not him.

"Yep. Monster Hunter Tri debut. Easiest of the easy," William nodded. "And looks like the pay isn't bad too. Between our armors and Louise's explosions, AND Saito's runes, we should be fine...unless this world has other monsters and a Deviljho shows up…" he muttered the last bit more to himself...before shaking his head. "We should be fine."

"Okay, and for the record, even I know about that one and I highly doubt it would work in a real life setting," Marcus chuckled before taking the request off the board as the two walked back to Louise and Saito who were talking with Team Shadow Gear.

"Honestly Louise, the way you use spells is unheard of, I even tried to do it myself last night, but I couldn't get anything to happen." Levy said to the pink haired girl, honestly trying to figure out how she was making this work.

"Really? I didn't seem to have many difficulties, though the brothers DID say they only knew of one other person who could do this. Apparently she was well known from where they came from," Louise mused, honestly quite intrigued by the information.

"What was her name?" Jet asked, glancing at the brothers when they came close, knowing they had heard the conversation so far.

"Zatanna Zatara." William answered, hiding a grin, especially when Saito glanced at him with a confused look. Well, apparently he was a DC fan and they would have to explain now...when they were away at any rate.

"Anyway, we wanted to let you two know we picked out a job already. Seems simple enough, so we should be fine, and the money is pretty good too," Marcus said.

"Ah, right," Louise nodded, before turning to Levy. "We should get going then. It was nice talking with you Levy," she said with a smile.

"It's no problem. Let's talk again sometime," Levy said with a smile as Louise and Saito soon rejoined the two brothers.

"So, what was the job you picked out?" Louise asked.

"A simple culling job. Seems some local monsters have gotten a bit up there in the numbers so we're supposed to cut them down to more manageable numbers," William said with a shrug. "Nothing big really, but the pay was good."

As the small group was making their way towards the doors of the guild, they suddenly opened, not violently like they had done, but still swung wide open by a strong push… that came from an armored hand.

'Oh boy.' the brothers thought at the same time as the owner of the hand walked inside, clad in armor over her torso and legs, but she had a normal skirt, with long red hair falling down her back and brown eyes.

Erza Scarlet was back from a job… and carrying an overgrown tail shaped like a large trunk with several spikes coming out of it, and looked like it belonged to a T-rex on steroids.

"Is that a…?" Marcus trailed off when he noticed it.

"Yeahp, that's a Deviljho tail." William said, honestly just as surprised as his brother.

Erza didn't seem to really notice them, but rather noticed the usual state the guild was in, and with an annoyed glare, grabbed the tail, and used it as an impromptu whip as she slammed it on the floor, making a loud sound...and tremor at that, which shook the guild and caught everyone's attention.

"...okay, now I'm terrified," Saito said at the sight of a woman who his instincts were SCREAMING at him to keep his distance.

"How many times will I have to remind everyone to calm down!?" Erza shouted, and though the 4 offworlders weren't the targets of her ire, they still felt scared just from being in the general radius.

"Cana, for the hundredth time, put that barrel down! Gray, put your clothes back on! Wakaba, stop that habit! Nab, just pick a job already!" Erza kept going, verbally tearing into everyone.

"Anyone else feel this close to wetting themselves despite not being the target of anger?" Marcus gulped at the pressure that had blanketed the hall.

"I'm glad I went earlier." Louise said, just as afraid as she was hiding behind Saito, who was hiding behind the brothers.

"When did you two get there?!" the brothers snapped in surprise at the two younger teens having gotten behind them suddenly.

"Now then…" Erza started speaking again, and everyone felt relief as the pressure started dying down "Where is Master Makarov?"

"He's in the kitchen, he's checking the ingredient list since we're going to be upgrading the menu soon." Mira told the redhead, utterly unfazed by what just happened.

"Is that so? Interesting. I assume the updated menu means we've gained a new chef then," she said. At that the brothers felt a small chill go down their spines. True enough…

"Why yes," Mira said with a smile. "In fact, he's right over there," she said, pointing at William.

"Good luck." Marcus said suddenly, William not even having time to respond as his brother and the two teens moved away from him.

"Traitors!" William shouted in indignation, before turning back… and Erza was standing right in front of him "Jesus!" he snapped in surprise as he jumped back.

"So you're the new chef," Erza said looking him over. "I look forward to trying the new menu. I hope it is an improvement compared to some of our...other...attempts," she said, sending a glare towards a few people in the crowd, who all underwent color failure.

"Uh… thanks, well, I already made dinner last night, and breakfast this morning, so you can just ask around for everyone's opinion I guess." William said, honestly, not feeling as afraid as he thought he would have, though that was likely because Erza didn't have anything to reproach him about.

"I see, and how good are you with sweets." Erza asked, and William already noticed her hopeful tone.

"Well, I never worked in a bakery, but I've made sure to learn about desserts, so I hope it's to your standards." William said, smiling a bit as he remembered how much of a sweet tooth she had.

"Very well then, I look forward to seeing what you can do," she said with a nod. "Oh, and welcome to Fairy Tail. I hope you and those three enjoy your time here...even if it IS rather problem prone," she said, giving the crowd another glare that had them cowed in seconds.

"We'll manage," William nodded, before pointing at the huge tail she was dragging around "By the way, how'd you manage to kill that Deviljho?"

Erza glanced at the tail, before turning back to him "I actually caught it at an opportune moment, as it was finishing off a Rathalos, and the battle seemed to have been difficult for it, so it hadn't actually had a chance to eat anything. I decided to keep its tail as a trophy, I might even refine it into a weapon. Perhaps into a Berserker Sword." she mused to herself as she kept looking at the tail.

"Well, whatever you turn it into, I'd appreciate if you saved the meat from the tail, I'm curious about how well it would work in a dish considering Deviljho are gluttons." William requested, he had always been curious about how monster meat tasted in the games.

"An interesting idea, very well, I'll do that." Erza said with a smile, not finding any issue with his request.

"By the way, back to the subject of weapons." Marcus said as he walked closer "I heard rumors you were a Requip mage, so you probably know where to find some decent weapons in town, right?"

"Well… yes, but how do you know who I am?" Erza asked.

"Well, everyone here is a bit of a loudmouth, so they talked about the S-class mages a lot, and about this Natsu kid who's apparently the most destructive." Marcus said, not even having to lie as everyone had openly talked about other members last night.

"Ah, that would make sense." Erza said with a nod "Now, why do you need weapons? You appear to be a ring mage from the looks of it after all."

"It's for him actually." William said as Saito came up with Louise "He kind of got dragged into here by accident due to a spell that had a mind of its own, so he joined Fairy Tail in hopes of learning magic, and we even had some ideas for him, like magic blades, requip, enchantments, and possibly spells to help him copy swordstyles."

"Is that so?" Erza said, looking at Saito, before tapping her chin and humming in thought "Well, I actually have some old swords I don't use anymore and that I intend on replacing with better ones, a fire sword, an ice sword, a thunder sword, and a magic cancelling sword. I could even teach him how to properly use them."

"Uh, wait, you mean like training?" Saito asked nervously.

"Of course, you look like you could use some after all." Erza said with a firm nod, and Saito knew there would be no escaping.

"Well, we were on our way to a job, have to cull a Jaggi population." Marcus said, as while he liked the idea, he wasn't sure if they had enough time.

"I see… in that case, I'll give him the express training course if you don't mind waiting an hour." Erza said in understanding.

The two brothers thought about it. On one hand it WOULD be useful, on the other hand…they looked at Saito who looked ready to run for his life...and remembered that he had the runes helping him so… "We're in no hurry," the two of them said. At the same time.

What followed was basically Erza taking Saito somewhere to train. And by 'taking', she was dragging him away by collar, the unfortunate boy futilely grasping at air in the spitting image of someone pleading for someone to help him. But nobody came.

"Is...he going to be okay?" Louise said, sounding a little worried.

"Well...she won't kill him at least," Marcus scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"That...isn't very comforting…" Louise said flatly.

"Well, at least he'll come out of this competent enough to help." William said with a shrug.

* * *

One hour later…

* * *

"Hate...you two...soooo much…" Saito seethed as he was currently sore in well...everything.

"You should be directing that hate towards Erza, she's the one who dragged you into that, and from what we've heard, she rarely takes no for an answer." Marcus said, unable to stop his grin from spreading on his face as Saito stood in front of them, carrying several swords on his back inside of a sort of super sheath with several slots that had several enchantments placed on it now as well as some leather gloves.

Erza had actually taken note of everything the brothers planned on teaching Saito, and tried to teach him that herself, managing to handle the requip, enchanting and sword wielding herself.

"No way… she can… kick my ass… no sweat…" Saito continued, panting still as the group walked.

"Yeah, that's kind of the idea." William said with his own grin.

"...the urge...to use what I learned...on you two...rising…" Saito glared.

"Take it out on the Jaggi we're about to kill," Marcus said without breaking his stride in the least.

Saito wanted to argue, he really did, but he decided that it would be a waste of time to do it...and he wanted to focus on breathing more. Eventually the group reached the edge of town.

"This should be far enough," William mused as both he and his brother put on their Connect Rings and scanned them, creating the magic portals which revealed their bikes.

Saito stared at the two bikes for a good long moment before sighing "You two are from the same world as me, aren't you?"

Marcus chuckled sheepishly "Not surprised you noticed that. William told Louise on our first day here, so now you two are the only ones who know."

"And we'd appreciate if it could stay that way. I don't think anyone here is quite ready to believe talks about another world." William added.

"...fair enough," Saito sighed. "So uh...how did you guys end up here?"

"Crossed spells and the universe being a douche," Marcus deadpanned.

"Huh?" Saito blinked, before Marcus explained in a bit more detail. When he was done… "Wow...that's...some coincidence," Saito sweat dropped.

"Yeah well, that's what happened, and now we're here," William shrugged as they got on the bikes, and were soon zooming towards their destination. They didn't need long, as before long they heard some odd cries, and saw what appeared to be a velociraptor with frills on the back of it's head, covered in orange and lavender scales.

"Since we're on topic of knowing about other worlds...I didn't know Monster Hunter was set in a magical world," Saito deadpanned.

"I still find it hard to believe you're actually from the same world as them. Though...how do you know of these creatures?" Louise asked.

"They're from what we call a Video Game. Basically an illusion where you control a character in that illusion and interact with others that exist in the illusion. These things come from a game called Monster Hunter, which as you can guess, is about hunting monsters," Marcus explained.

"Interesting," Louise mused. "Though...why are they here?"

"There's a theory for that, but it would take too long and now they've seen us," Marcus said.

"What?" Louise and Saito blinked.

"I said AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Marcus said, as true enough, the Jaggi were starting to gather, all of them eyeing them.

"Whelp, guess its time for work," William shrugged, before he held his hand before his belt, which opened a little and ejected the Dice Saber into his hand, while Marcus used his connect ring and summoned the WizarSwordGun and changed it to gun mode.

"So what's the plan?" Louise frowned.

"Plan? What plan? They're just Jaggi," Saito commented, before rushing forward...and cut one down, the magic sword he'd been given easily bypassing their scales.

"A little reckless, but he's right. These things were the weakest of the weak in the games they appeared in," William shrugged, before he and Marcus joined in.

Louise stared ahead blankly, one of the Jaggi going for her, thinking she would be easy prey, only for Louise to just punch its chin when it got close… and she watched it crumple to the ground, still staring ahead blankly "These things… are weak like rats." was all she could say, that punch had literally just been boosted by a simple speed enchantment to her clothes, so she wasn't really impressed, before she started throwing out explosions like they were candy.

To call this a fight...would be too much. A slaughter was more like it, as the Jaggi that had tried to attack them were killed in short order. "That was easy. Were those enough for the quest?" Saito asked. "I mean job," he quickly corrected, realizing he had been treating this like in the game.

"Hm…" Marcus mused, taking out the job post and looking over the bodies. "Nope, we need to cull more, so odds are we'll be going deeper.

"Shouldn't be too hard, these things didn't put up much of a fight," Louise mused.

"The only real danger is if a Great Jaggi shows up, and even then...its no big deal," Saito shrugged. The fact these 'hand me down' weapons he'd gotten from Erza cut through them so easily...he was confident even a Great Jaggi wouldn't be a problem right now.

"Still, don't get overconfident. They ARE pack hunters. Wouldn't want to get surrounded," William cautioned, earning a few nods.

With that in mind, the group were soon going deeper, and soon found what they were looking for. A rather impressive number of Jaggi, and a few slightly larger creatures similar to them (Jaggia, the three boys told Louise, which were basically female Jaggi), and of course…

"I'm going to assume that one is the Great Jaggi," Louise frowned as they saw a Jaggi that was a few feet bigger than an average horse, with more lavender scales than orange, and a crest going down it's back… it also had a bit of a gut.

"Well… he's pretty fat." Marcus said after a moment.

"Guess that's what happens when you've got no notable competition," William shrugged. "Let's hope that gut slows him down for us then."

With that the, four began their attack. This time it wasn't QUITE as easy, since there were more enemies, and the Great Jaggi proved to be a bit annoying, as the pack was actually quite well coordinated. Eventually though...they'd managed to get to an edge, and Marcus had managed to count it all. "Yep, these guys are JUST right. Louise, if you'd please?"

"Right," Louise nodded, but inwardly sighed knowing they were about to use what she'd always felt as a great failure to her. Now though… "Explosion," she said simply, not even bothering to channel the new magic style, as an explosion hit the ceiling, causing it to cave in and crush the pack underneath.

"...damn...you must have been some super mage back where you came from," Saito whistled at the destructive force.

Louise felt her eyebrow twitch at his words, though she held her tongue as she knew the brothers were likely signalling for him to drop that subject, she was NOT delving into that, not now at least, she wanted some tea first to calm her nerves. "I suppose that's the end of this job, correct?" she sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much...think we should bring back something for proof?" Marcus mused.

"So, what, a crushed Jaggi skull?" William asked in deadpan.

Before anyone could respond to that, the rocks that had just fallen from the cave started… moving.

Everyone was silent after the first twitch of the rocks, until "Oh we're in trouble." Saito summed up simply.

Suddenly, some of the rocks burst away, as some Jaggi, the Great Jaggi included, got out of the cave in, but something was… off, about them. For starters, their eyes were glowing. THAT was a big warning sign. Then it was clear that they SHOULD be dead...if the twisted limbs...and necks for some of them...were any indication. Not to mention the blood leaking out of them.

"I'm gonna be sick." Louise muttered as she looked a little green at the sight of the now gruesome Jaggi.

"Are… are those zombies?" Saito asked nervously, and shivered as one of them let out a gurgling screech that retched up blood and… and a lung apparently from the looks of it "Yeahp, that's a zombie." Saito finished, now as green as Louise.

"And a rather annoying, yet fortuitous fact, that you discovered this," came a new voice...from the entrance they had come in from.

As they turned around, they saw a rather interesting being, he obviously had an appearance based on a leopard, though he was a biped, and he had a strange white piece of armor over his crotch that seemed to have wings jutting out from the edge where it wrapped around his waist, a long green cape on his shoulders with pointed pauldrons over said shoulders, and two rather long swords strapped to his back.

"A Phantom?!" the two brothers and Louise gasped.

"Phantom?" Saito blinked.

"They're dangerous monsters," Louise said quickly.

"So… this is the Leopard Phantom?" William wondered.

"No… it's not a simple leopard… Hey, you! You're Ose, aren't you?" Marcus asked, recognising the design of the Phantom.

The phantom chuckled "You know your information well human. You are correct, I am Ose, and you… you've become my guinea pigs as soon as you stepped in here."

"I think it's safe to say that these Jaggi are yours," Marcus frowned. "So what's this? Zombie apocalypse plan?"

"Honestly, that was unintentional, but it was a good way to control these creatures. Now though, I've got an excuse to try it on humans early," Ose smirked, pulling out a pair of swords. "Don't move around too much, I'd like to keep you as intact as possible."

"Of course… NOT!" William said as he and Marcus activated their drivers quickly and grabbed their rings "Henshin!" the two called at the same time.

"Henshin?" Saito blinked, his eyes widening when he saw the belts activating.

" **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!"**

" **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!"**

"Ah… so you two are the ones I've heard rumors about, one of our own saw you destroy Cerberus a few weeks ago, I see now why he said you were surprising." Ose said in interest. "Even more reason to use you both in the experiment. Ghouls!" he shouted, as he threw several rocks into the air, which broke apart and formed a squad of grey skinned creatures that seemed to be made out of rock, with orange lines on their body and two short orange horns on their heads, wielding various different weapons.

"Are these...Golems?" Louise blinked.

"No, they're Ghouls. Low class Phantoms that act like foot soldiers for higher class Phantoms," Wizard said. "Not that it matters, cause now...Its Showtime," he said, drawing the WizarSwordGun in Gun mode and started shooting.

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard OST Last Engage)**

The bullets flew through the air...and curved to hit the Ghouls.

"Thanks for the opening, bro!" Beast grinned as he charged forward. "Get ready you clowns, cause its feeding time!" he said as he slashed at them with his Dice Saber, destroying a few, to which he soon absorbed their remaining mana into his Driver, an audible 'gulp' being heard each time.

"Don't hog all the fun," Wizard chuckled as he joined in, shooting any Ghouls that tried to get close, before the two brothers began hacking and slashing away at the Ghouls using their weapons.

"Let's not prolong this," Beast said.

"Agreed," Wizard nodded, before both of them channeled magic into their weapons, and slashed them at the Ghouls trying to surround them, destroying them all in short order.

"Now for the-" Wizard didn't get to finish as a blur went by and struck them both, knocking them away.

"Not bad. I should have known the Ghouls wouldn't be enough," Ose mused, as he was the blur.

"Yeah well, it's gonna take WAY more than that to keep us down," Beast glared.

"Oh, I most certainly hope that is the case," Ose smirked, before he blurred forward, slashing at their armor.

At the same time, Louise and Saito were busy dealing with the zombie Jaggi.

"Okay, this really isn't how I wanted to spend my day," Saito winced as he cut one Jaggi in half...and almost lost his lunch when the severed upper half was crawling towards him, to which he stabbed it in the head, making sure it was dead.

"Explosion!" Louise shouted as she blasted the Great Jaggi at near point blank, causing to lose some limbs. "I do not think ANY of us wanted this!" she gagged at the gruesome creatures that just wouldn't stay down.

"Let's just deal with these as fast as we can," Saito said, still looking a little green.

"Agreed," Louise nodded.

Back with the Phantom and the two Riders…

"Okay...we need to change tactics," Wizard growled.

"We're not gonna win if we can't hit him," Beast agreed. "Time to speed up," he added pulling out the Falco Ring, while Wizard pulled out the Hurricane Ring.

" **HURRICANE, PLEASE! FU-FU, FU-FU-FU-FU!"**

" **FALCO, GO: FA-FA-FA-FALCO!"**

While Beast donned his Falco Mantle, Wizard's form went from red to green as a green magic seal appeared overhead and moved down over him, the gems on his chest now triangular, with the visor being an upside down triangle.

 **(End track)**

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard OST Blessed Wind)**

"Like that's going to help," Ose snorted as he dashed forward again, but this time both of them evaded, and took to the air. "What?!"

"Did you really think this would just be cosmetic?" Wizard chuckled before opening fire, hitting Ose with a spread of bullets.

"Now it's our turn!" Beast grinned as he flew forward and slashed at Ose, before flying around him and doing it a few more times.

"Don't get cocky, humans!" Ose growled, before his swords glowed and he released a pair of glowing discs that flew towards them.

"Whoa!" both Riders said as they evaded, and soon found the discs had some homing abilities to them.

"Those will chase you to the ends of the world!" Ose laughed...only for both Riders to fly towards him, and evade at the last minute, causing the discs to hit him, sending him flying back.

"You're not as smart as you think you are," the two of them deadpanned.

"So, shall we begin the finale?" Wizard suggested.

"Let's do it. I'm looking forward to the main dish," Beast agreed as they both grabbed certain rings and scanned them.

" **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKYOU!"**

" **KICK STRIKE, GO! FALCO MIX!"**

The two riders jumped up as they felt their magic gather at their feet, Beast passing a few times around and over Ose to disorient him, till settling back next to his brother as the two aimed their feets towards the Phantom and the air pushed them into him, making Ose fly back, towards the caved in entrance… and break it open.

 **(End track)**

"Did you get him?" Saito asked as he and Louise came up to them, having finally finished off the last of the zombie Jaggi.

The two Riders looked at each other...then at Beast's Driver. "No, he's still alive somehow," they realized, as if Ose HAD been destroyed, his mana would have been eaten by now.

"You think you've won…" came a growl as Ose crawled out of the wreck he had been launched into.

"Well, you're clearly on your last legs, a breeze could probably keel you over." Wizard said, with Beast high fiving him for the joke.

Ose glowered at them "Laugh while you can. Even if you beat me, the others will avenge me. Live your remaining days humans, knowing your kind will soon be a thing of the past," he smirked then laughed, an insane sound, before gasping as the magic circles of Beast and Wizard appeared over him, and he fell over, exploding into a burst of fire and wind, a magic circle of mana remaining before it was soon absorbed into Beast's Driver with one last gulp.

Even as Beast's Driver absorbed the mana of the Phantom, the two riders were looking at each other in worry beneath their helmets.

The way Ose was speaking, it sounded like he was from a group, and likely had someone like Wiseman/Carbuncle as their leader.

Even though this would likely become a big problem later, for now, they couldn't do anything, as they didn't even know where Ose had come from in the first place, so they decided to place it aside for the current moment. However…

"I held back cause of the monster, but I gotta say this now. You two are Kamen Riders?" Saito said. "Though...I don't think I'd ever heard of magic using Riders…" he added.

"Huh… which season were you on before you ended up here?" William asked with a raised eyebrow as he and his brother undid their transformations.

"Fourze, where Gentarou just got his Magnet States." Saito answered easily.

Marcus chuckled "Ah, Gentarou was always fun to watch." he said "And looks like we aren't from the EXACT same world then, because we're ahead on you by a few riders, the one after Fourze is Wizard, and his secondary is Beast, which is what me and my brother become respectively."

"And after Wizard you get Gaim, which starts out happy, but it gets dark and takes from Ryuki with having a rider war, then you have Drive who is the first Rider since Black RX to drive a car, following that is Ghost, and he has mixed reception, then Ex-Aid, which is video game themed, then Build, which has awesome suits, an awesome soundtrack, AND an awesome story." William explained.

"Wait, they made a season that broke the Heisei curse?" Saito blinked in surprise before grinning "Oh that's awesome."

"Tell me about it, though when we left Build wasn't over yet, however, they DID announce the final Heisei rider, Zi-O, a time traveler." Marcus finished.

"Okay...I barely understood any of that, but I'm going to assume its something from your world," Louise said with a mildly annoyed huff, before adding, "But I'll ask about that later. First though...shouldn't we return to the guild to report the completed job?"

"She's right. We can worry about the Phantom...and sharing about our worlds, for later," William nodded as the group quickly got on the bikes, and were soon on their way back to Magnolia. After a quick trip to the address listed to confirm the job completion (the requester wasn't TOO thrilled that they caved in the nest, but he didn't complain since there were other packs anyway), they were soon on their way back to the Guild Building.

When they got inside, obviously, they were met with some surprised looks "Huh, you guys are back early, was it a bust or something?" Gray asked.

"Naw, we just used our bikes." Marcus answered simply.

"Those were bikes?" Droy said in surprise.

"Don't look like any model I've ever seen before." Jet noted.

"Custom made." William said with a shrug, it wasn't really a lie after all, his own WAS based on a customised toy he had made once.

Before anything else could be said, the doors were slammed open with enough strength they kicked up a small gust of wind.

"I was wondering where he was." Erza muttered as she ate a shortcake, looking at the doors.

"Hey gramps! We're back from the job!" shouted a young man with salmon colored hair, a fanged grin, a black sleeveless coat, and a white scarf with a scale pattern on it.

"Alright, how many did you break this time Natsu." Makarov sighed as he looked at the most accident prone member of the guild.

"Hey! The job wasn't even CLOSE to a town this time!" Natsu said with a huff of indignation.

"He still managed to break the landscape and scrap a barn or two though." said a blue, talking cat with wings.

"Thank you Happy." Makarov said dryly.

"Ok, you aren't getting any fish tonight!" Natsu said in annoyance to his blue furred friend, who… started crying at that information.

"How often does this happen?" Saito asked the closest person, who ended up being Laki, dryly.

"Give or take once or twice a week...if we're lucky." she said just as dryly.

Saito looked at her dryly then sighed. "Sanity points it is…" he muttered under his breath.

"How long until he notices us?" Louise wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Give it a few seconds." Gray said in deadpan.

Gray's estimate wasn't too far off, as after a little while of arguing with Happy, Natsu's nose started to twitch "Uh, some new smells in here." he said, looking around, before sporting the brothers, Louise and Saito "We got some new members while I was out? Sweet." he said with a grin as he was soon in front of them "Hey! Name's Natsu!"

"I'm Marcus, that's my brother William, the girl is Louise, and the one with the swords is Saito." Marcus decided to introduce everyone.

"Nice to meetcha! So, I know this is probably out of the blue since we just met, but how strong are ya?" Natsu asked with an eager grin.

Marcus was… a little worried, knowing where this was going, he wasn't sure if he was good enough to handle Natsu "Decently strong I'd say, I don't really have a good comparison."

Natsu's grin only got wider "Alright then, let's take this outside!" he said as he ran back out.

Marcus sighed, before following after the excited mage.

Guess it was time to see how strong a Rider was in comparison to Earthland.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! *extreme heavy metal music***

 **Sorry guys, but the test of Rider VS Mage is in the next chapter, where we'll see how well a Rider measures up to an Earthland Mage.**

 **Also, please don't hate me for giving Saito a crash course, but we wanted him to be decent as fast as possible, and Erza seemed to be the most logical choice.**

 **Besides, we all know what happens if you say no to her.**

 **Not a good idea.**

 **Also, no shiptease this chapter besides Saito saying Louise is cute, sorry, but hey, they happen when the moment is good for it, besides, Marcus and William aren't flirters, in fact, think of it this way, you're an average guy who has skills in one profession and JUST got good enough at a new one, and you meet this beautiful and approacheable woman who is already amazing at your new profession, wouldn't YOU feel intimidated?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait people, but it's time for the spar!**

 **Also, for those curious, the reason why we have creatures from Monster Hunter? Because their easy for you guys to look up if you want a picture of what they look like, and also, it's believable for those to exist as monsters in the fairy tail world.**

 **Also, if you'll go on my profile, you'll see another change has been made to Agito and Fourze, this is due to me looking up Mashima's newest work.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Louise wondered as some of the people in the guild were standing at the doors, watching Marcus and Natsu standing across from each other and warming up, most of the other members though were just content to watch from their seats inside the hall.

"Maybe a little. Natsu isn't known for holding back." Levy said with a nervous smile.

"Hopefully Marcus has something good enough to stop Natsu or else he's going to need some salve for burns." Mira commented with a grimace, remembering that while the burns Natsu left weren't deadly, they hurt a hell of a lot.

"No, he'll be fine," William said with a confident expression.

"You sure about that?" Saito asked. He may have known the two brothers were Kamen Riders, but even Riders had their limits.

"Even if Natsu is strong, Marcus's magic is flexible enough to handle most situations," William said simply.

"I gotta admit, I'm pretty curious how well he'll do as a fellow ring mage." a carrot haired young man said, wearing glasses and a green coat. Loke, AKA, Leo the Lion, the Celestial Spirit that was stuck in Earthland.

"Probably better than you, ya shameless flirt." Cana told him dryly.

"Enough, their about to start." Erza said, her eyes focused on the impending spar.

"Normally I'd say don't hold back, but...I think I might regret that," Marcus chuckled awkwardly as he fastened the Driver On Ring and the Flame Ring.

"That's fine. I don't go all out when it's just a spar anyway," Natsu said with a friendly grin. "So, let's get started."

"My thoughts exactly," Marcus chuckled, before placing his hand on his belt. " **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!"** The Driver called out as his belt formed into the Wizard Driver.

"Driver?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds important… probably is considering his belt changed into something manly." Elfman commented, though everyone chose not to ask WHY the belt was manly.

"Do bare with me for a moment," Marcus chuckled, before shifting the levers, turning the Driver to its left hand position. " **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** the Driver began its standby tone as Marcus flipped on the 'goggles' of the Flame Ring.

"Well that's… not what I expected." Jet said, not really sure what else to say.

"Makes a great dance jingle though." Happy said as he was dancing above everyone's heads to the beat of the jingle.

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle at the cat's antics, before his expression turned serious. "Henshin," he said before placing the Flame Ring over the Hand Author. " **FLAME, PLEASE! HI HI HI-HI-HI!"**

At first, everyone who hadn't seen it already thought that the belt was calling out Flame to cast a fire spell of some sort, thinking it would be useless against Natsu, expecting to be proven right when the seal appeared in front of Marcus, only for them to be surprised as the seal moved towards him and over his body, slowly cladding him in his armor.

"Is that...requip magic?" Droy wondered.

"No...it's similar, but its something else," Levy said, eyes wide as everyone was now fully focused on the fight.

"She's right, there's something different about it." Erza added.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself," Marcus chuckled. "Kamen Rider Wizard. Now then...its showtime."

"Dunno what that fancy show you put up was for, but looks to me like you're ready for a fight," Natsu said. "In that case, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " he called out as his arm ignited with fire and he surged forward looking to deliver a haymaker to Wizard.

Wizard however moved quickly, shifting the hand author, and scanned a new ring. " **DEFEND, PLEASE!** "

The attack landed, but instead of hitting Wizard, it was stopped by a shield of fire, which sent Wizard skidding back, but he ultimately avoided taking any damage.

"Shield spell huh? It's a pretty good one." Natsu said, shaking his hand a bit, as punching the seal had stung a little.

"You've got a pretty good punch too," Wizard nodded. "Unfortunately, punches aren't my forte for obvious reasons," Wizard chuckled before shifting the levers again. " **LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!** "

"What's with all the jingles?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's kind of distracting." Cana added.

"Though it certainly helps to know what exactly he's about to do." Makarov said as he finally decided to come take a closer look.

"Yeah...I'll see if I can figure out how to mute that," Wizard sweatdropped, realizing that this WAS kind of telegraphing his moves. Oh well, he'll worry about it later. " **CONNECT, PLEASE!** " with a spin he reached into the magic circle and drew his weapon in gun mode, before opening fire without missing a beat.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu roared as his foot ignited and he swept it in front of him in a roundhouse kick, melting all the bullets down to scrap. But he didn't stop there as his foot stayed ignited as he instead jumped at Wizard and brought his leg down in an overhead axe kick.

Wizard acted quickly, and shifting his weapon, blocked the kick, but not before it made a small crater from the force exerted on his body. "Glad I managed to block that. That would have really hurt," Wizard grimaced, before knocking Natsu off of him, his weapon now in sword mode.

"Oh? So that's a gun AND a sword," Erza mused in interest at the sight of the WizarSwordGun's ability to change modes, at least this meant Fairy Tail had a new gun user besides Bisca and Alzack now.

"Usually you see swords with multiple forms, but not such a heavy kind of change." Makarov added with a nod.

"Time for a bit of reinforcement," Wizard said as he shifted the lever again. " **COPY, PLEASE!** " suddenly another Wizard appeared from a magic circle, before both repeated the process, creating two more copies, before they repeated it again, creating a total of 8 Wizards. "Now then, my turn!" Wizard said as the 8 of them charged forward, swords at the ready.

"Duplication magic too?" Levy gasped.

"How many different types of magic does this guy have?" Loke couldn't help but ask.

"As many as he has rings," William couldn't help but say.

"And how many rings does he have?" Mira asked.

"More than what he has on the chain at his waist." Louise said, nodding towards the ring holder hanging off the belt.

"That's...a lot…" Gray blinked.

Back at the fight… "I'm REALLY fired up!" Natsu grinned as he defended against a total of 8 opponents. For copies they were really good. All of them felt and smelt the same so there was no way for him to tell which one was real and which were the copies. Not that that was stopping him as he fought back, knocking several back. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " he roared as he rushed at and grabbed one of the Wizards as his arms ignited, and he threw him into a few others, causing them to vanish and effectively cutting his opponent's numbers by half. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " he followed up, aiming at the remaining Wizards who all used their Defend Rings, holding up for a while, before three of the shields failed, causing the Wizards to vanish, leaving one more left.

"Guess I should have realized the copies didn't have the mana needed to hold up from that attack," Wizard sighed as he dismissed the shield. "You're definitely strong, no wonder you're the talk of the Guild," he complimented.

"Heh, well you're pretty good yourself. Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Natsu grinned.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Wizard said, before shifting the lever. " **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"Huh? Why is that jingle playing again?" Happy asked, a question mark hanging over his head. He and everyone who didn't know got their answer when Wizard replaced the Flame Ring with the Water Ring, and flipped the 'goggles' on.

"So… a blue ring…" Gray trailed off.

"The red one was fire obviously." Loke added.

"Meaning the blue one is…" Jet left it hanging, as everyone figured it out.

"Oh… Natsu's in trouble." Droy finished.

Their thoughts were confirmed when Wizard scanned the ring. " **WATER, PLEASE! SUI~ SUI~ SUI~!"** A new magic circle, this one blue with a diamond/teardrop shape in the center appeared, before moving over Wizard as his armor changed from red to blue, and the helmet now sported a design like the ring. "Kamen Rider Wizard: Water Style," Wizard declared.

Natsu stared at him for a few moments, before he managed to sum up his thoughts "Well fuck."

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard OST Mystic Liquid)**

Wizard charged forward, WizarSwordGun at the ready as the blade glowed blue and he slashed at Natsu with the magically charged blade. Natsu countered with a pair of flaming fist, steam coming from where the two attacks made contact. The two clashed for a few moments before they got some range.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu called out as he fired the burst of flames.

" **DEFEND, PLEASE!** " Wizard created a shield again, this time one made from water which blocked the attack...before he sent it towards Natsu, the shield going through the flames...before fizzling out mid way, right as Natsu's attack ran out of steam.

"Okay...that didn't work as well as I'd hoped," Wizard blinked. "In that case…"

" **BIG, PLEASE!** " a magic circle appeared before Wizard as he threw a punch through it, his fist and arm entering...before exiting at least 10 times its original size or more, the now giant limb sending the shocked Dragon Slayer tumbling back when he was too busy having his eyes bulge out at the sudden effect.

"So THAT'S where the huge fist came from yesterday." Gray muttered in understanding.

"I DID wonder how he managed that one." Mira added.

Natsu however quickly shook off the attack, and quickly regained his focus. "Okay, that was a pretty good one. How about this?! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " he roared as he surged forward right after the effects of the Big Ring faded, his fist going straight for Wizard's head. However…

" **LIQUID, PLEASE!** " His fist plowed into and right through Wizard's head, which broke apart into water upon contact.

"What the?!" he said in shock as he went right through Wizard, who reformed without any issue after he went through.

"This one is exclusive to Water Style. It lets me turn my body into water, making physical attacks useless," Wizard chuckled.

"Huh… that's pretty helpful, would be cool if I could just turn into fire to avoid attacks." Natsu said with a grin.

"You know, I'm curious about something." Saito started as he turned towards the guild master "Why do all of Natsu's attacks start with Fire Dragon?"

Makarov chuckled "Ah, that would be because Natsu is a Dragonslayer who specialises in the fire element, he can even eat fire to boost his power."

"Where did he learn that?" William asked, even though he already knew, he had to pretend he didn't.

"His dad was a dragon apparently, the Fire Dragon King Igneel." Gray answered, and wasn't surprised at the shocked looks that got.

"Adoptive, right?" William checked, earning a few awkward nods at the mental image the alternative of that caused.

Back to the fight, Natsu was finding it hard to get around the fact that his opponent was now made of water, and his attacks weren't working. Fortunately, it seemed Liquid's defense worked both ways, as Wizard hadn't been able to land any blows in return either. "Okay, this has been going on long enough," Wizard frowned, before undoing Liquid...and quickly opening fire at Natsu while he was nearby, pushing him back. "What's say we put an end to this? Your strongest move against mine?" he suggested.

"Awww, and just when things were getting good," Natsu grinned. "But okay. I'm game," he added as his arms ignited with flames, before the fire spread over the rest of his body, like an aura of flames.

At the same time, Wizard shifted his belt and replaced the ring on his right hand. "The Finale," he said as he scanned the ring ring. " **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKYOU!** " at the belt's declaration, Wizard spun in place as a blue magic circle appeared under his feet, water beginning to wrap around his right leg as he settled to a ready stance, the water floating around as it was seemingly reflected on his armor. At an unseen signal, both combatants charged forward, Wizard doing a cartwheel before springing off his feet as he flipped in the air and positioned himself for a flying kick propelled by his magic.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

" **Water Strike Wizard!** "

The two attacks clashed and there was a notable shockwave that blew through the combatants as the two attacks fought for dominance, ending in a blinding explosion which forced everyone watching to avert their eyes.

'Well that's a cliche ending for a fight.' William thought as he closed his eyes.

 **(End song)**

Once everyone looked again, they were met with a surprising sight.

Natsu, down on his back, completely drenched in water, and he seemed to be out of it somewhat.

"Ah! Natsu, you ok?!" Happy said in worry as he flew towards his partner, touching down next to him and poofing his wings away.

"Can I eat the mountain Igneel?" Natsu said in a rather… dizzy and stupid tone.

"Huh, didn't know flame brain had any more brain cells to lose." Gray said dryly, and just like that, Natsu was back and raging.

"Say that again ice princess!" He shouted, spouting a bit of fire with each word.

'Oh boy…' the brothers couldn't help but think realizing the impending argument...before remembering Erza was there.

"I'm sorry, are you two about to start something?" Erza asked them dangerously.

"No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray practically shouted while acting all buddy-buddy.

Wizard sighed at that, moving his ankle around a bit as Natsu had a rather hard head, before undoing his transformation. "Phew," he sighed as he walked back to them, idly noticing a few people staring. "I trust that was a satisfactory demonstration," he couldn't help but say.

"I have to say, that was certainly impressive, I've never seen Ring Magic be used in such a versatile way." Makarov commented with a grin.

"And, if I remember right, Will said he fights similar to you right?" Cana said as she remembered a bit about the previous day.

"Something like that," William admitted. The basic concept may have been the same, but the abilities were quite different. Not to mention by default Beast had less versatility than Wizard.

"That so?" Gray suddenly said. "Well then, since we've seen what your brother can do, why not see what you can do?" Gray said, before smirking a little. "Since the flame brain already had his turn, I'd like to take a crack at this too."

Happy had to cover Natsu's mouth and remind him Erza was watching before he shot another insult back at Gray.

William blinked at that, before grinning lightly "Well, I don't see why not, could be fun."

With that, William jumped down into the field along with Gray, while Marcus went to join the spectators. "Well, this should be an interesting fight," Marcus couldn't help but say.

"How so? Isn't his magic like yours?" Jet asked.

"The basic concept yes, but Will's power is a little different. You could even say it's ancient to the point it may well be Lost Magic," he chuckled.

"Lost Magic?" Mira repeated in confusion.

"Well… his power source is older than mine, I'll leave it at that for now." Marcus decided to give a simplified explanation.

Down in the area for the fight, William made sure his rings were properly on, before placing his right hand over his belt. " **DRIVER ON!** "

"I figured you'd be using one of those 'Drivers' as well," Gray mused.

"Well we DO use the same basic system. Though you could say mine is a 'prototype' to my brother's," William chuckled before his expression turned serious. "Now then… Heeen...shin!" he said as he rotated his arms, before inserting the ring on his left hand to the slot on the side handle of the Driver, then twisting. " **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!** "

The group raised a collective eyebrow at his grandstanding, and weren't surprised at the seal that jumped out of his belt. Though they had to admit, it was interesting that said belt had a lion theme, and when the seal passed over him, well, the golden armor with a lion inspired helmet, and an actual lion head for his left shoulder plate just fit him correctly.

"So, your armor looked like a jewel, and his is based on a lion… it's similar but different yeah." Natsu said towards Marcus.

"It's more than just a cosmetic difference," Marcus said as some began whispering among each other at his cryptic words.

"So, what? It's related to food?" Loke asked jokingly.

Marcus REALLY had to resist the urge to laugh at that, he would much prefer to see their dumbfounded looks when it finally happened.

"So that's your armor. Well then, what do you call yourself in it?" Gray smirked as he got into a ready stance.

"Kamen Rider Beast. Now then...its feeding time," Beast smirked as the Dice Saber was released from his Driver, which he grabbed quickly.

"Okay...that sounded kinda ominous," Happy said, for some reason feeling a little scared.

"Pretty aggressive catch phrase you got there," Gray smirked, obviously not sharing Happy's thoughts. "In that case... **Ice-Make: Lance!** "

Beast acted quickly and blocked the lances, managing to knock them away. "Heh, so you're an ice user," Beast smirked. "In that case…" he equipped a new ring, this one having the image of a buffalo on it in red, before inserting it on the slot on the right of the Driver. " **BUFFA, GO: BU-BU-BUBUBU-BUFFA!** " the sound of a buffalo snorting could be heard as a magic circle appeared on Beast's right, and moved over his arm, and when it was over, he was wearing a crimson red mantle on his shoulder with a buffalo head as a shoulder guard.

"Huh, a buffalo?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

"That's certainly interesting." Erza added.

"Is it like Takeover Magic?" Elfman wondered.

"In a way I guess, Beast gains characteristics of the animal on his mantle, so for a Buffalo, well…" Marcus trailed off as he looked back at the fight.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray shouted as a large hammer of ice appeared right over Beast's head, swinging down to hit him, but everyone was left surprised when Beast reared an arm back… and punched the hammer… which shattered it. However, the REAL surprise came next.

 **(Kamen Rider Wizard OST Beast Bite)**

"Thanks for the appetizer," Beast smirked, as the ice shards were suddenly covered in small magic circles like the one Beast used to transform...before all of them were absorbed into the lion's mouth, which widened and chomped down on the circles as they entered, giving out an audible gulp each time. "Hm...a smooth cool taste...like soda flavored soft ice cream, made with high quality milk. Delicious," Beast chuckled.

"What did you…?!" Gray gasped in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious? I ate your magic," Beast said simply.

There was silence around them, even from inside the guild as he had spoken clearly enough that everyone heard him, before he was met with a very loud and resounding "WHAT?!"

"Surprise," Marcus chuckled. "That's William's power. The power to break down and eat all types of magic," he said, relishing in the looks of shock from everyone who didn't know what his brother could do.

"He's like me then! I eat fire to get stronger, and he eats magic! He's like a Dragon Slayer, just without the dragon!" Natsu realised in shock.

"Except in his case, he can eat ALL spells from his opponents, not just ones from a specific element." Erza added.

"That boy… he has a massive advantage in any fight he enters. Realistically, it's impossible for him to run out of magic power, as he can eat what his opponents throw at him." Makarov realised.

Back to the fight…

"Okay...this is going to be a problem…" Gray frowned as his Ice-Make: Block was smashed by Beast, powered up using Buffa, while once again the shards were broken down into mana and absorbed into the Beast Driver.

"That's not all I can do," Beast smirked, before equipping a ring that looked like the other Beast Rings but rather than an animal, it depicted something moving like a lashing whip, before he slotted it in on the right. " **EXTEND, GO!** " a magic circle appeared and passed through him, before he swung his arm...which extended and closed the distance, the Dice Saber firmly grasped in it as it flew towards Gray.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!** " Gray quickly put up a shield to block the attack, the shield buckling under the pressure but it held up, as the limb returned to Beast. "So you can use Rings like your brother can as well," he frowned. Seemed like this fight just kept getting harder.

"Took a bit of work, but I managed to get some that were compatible with my Driver. Normally this one only comes with the mantle and transformation rings," Beast said as he dismissed Extend.

"That so?" Gray frowned, before smirking. "Guess I'm not going to win if this keeps up for too long. In that case...I'll just have to end it as soon as possible! **Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!** "

"Alright then, guess we might as well move on to the main dish," Beast chuckled, before spinning the wheel on his Dice Saber which began rolling the dice, before slotting the Buffa Ring into the slot on the weapon, making the dice stop...landing on a 5. "Oh boy," Beast sweat dropped. This might be pushing it a little, but too late. The attack was starting. " **FIVE! BUFFA: SABER STRIKE!** " At that, Beast rotated his weapon in a clockwise motion, as 5 magic circles appeared, before illusory buffalo emerged from them, charging forward and meeting the lances head on, the two attacks strained against each other...before the buffalos let out a roaring snort as the broke through the lances, headed straight for Gray, who barely managed to put up his arms in defense before they stampeded into him.

 **(End song)**

"Gray!" several guild members called out in alarm at seemingly seeing him get gored by the horns...before they were surprised as the buffalo simply passed through him. However, when they were done, a magic circle emerged from Gray, which was soon absorbed into Beast's Driver.

"Thanks for the meal!" Beast chuckled as he put his hands together.

Gray, for his part, felt rather… light headed, and found himself more tired than he was a few seconds ago "The heck just happened?" he said in confusion.

"Well, we ARE on the same side, and last I checked, you don't gore your allies," Beast said. "So instead, that Saber Strike 'processed' your remaining energy and turned it into something I could eat. You'll be back to normal in an hour or two," Beast reassured.

"I see." Gray said, panting a bit "Well, you're definitely strong, and I wouldn't want to imagine how much stronger you'd be if you were S-Class."

"One step at a time," Beast chuckled...before he heard a few stomachs growling. "And I say the next step should be lunch."

The reaction that got...was resounding cheers. What followed was well...Beast barely had enough time to undo his transformation before several members ran down, and he was suddenly lifted up like he was the player who scored the winning point in a game as the small crowd hauled him to the kitchen.

"...that's a new one," was all Marcus could say in surprise. It seemed Fairy Tail really did have ways to catch even them off guard.

"Pretty sure we'll see plenty of those while we're here." Saito said with an amused chuckle.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Louise added with a smile.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait!" William grinned as he opened a massive covering, revealing a plate full of steak-style meat, covered in golden brown diced onions and drizzled with a fragrant sauce, releasing an aroma that was absolutely mouth watering.

"Is this the meat from the Deviljho tail I brought back earlier?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I checked the meat after it was removed from the bones, and found it to be rather tough, so I had to take a few steps to tenderize it first with a bit of help," William said, as Elfman proudly held up a brass knuckle that had been repurposed into an impromptu tenderizer. "Then after the meat was tenderized a bit, I cut it up further so it would be easier to cook, and I used the onions to tenderize it further. When cooked, onions can be used to help tenderized meat, so they're great for cooking cheaper meats. From there, I made sure the pieces were cooked to a well done, with the onions now helping to add some flavor and texture, before I made the sauce to compliment the meat and restore some of the moistness. Please enjoy," William said. "...though I should warn you this is the first time I've worked with Deviljho meat, so I can't actually guarantee how good or bad it'll taste."

"Well, only one way to find out," Natsu grinned as he took a bite out of one of the steak pieces. "DELICIOUS!" he said.

"Damn, you're like a miracle worker with food." Cana added as she, and everyone else, was eating at much slower pace than Natsu was.

"I'll have to make sure to save the meat of the monsters I kill more often." Erza said in agreement.

"Speaking of that, how's your sword turning out? Unless you already finished it of course." Marcus asked.

"Of course I did." Erza answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before using her Requip to summon a Berserker Sword in her hand.

"That thing is a bit too pointy for my tastes." Wakaba muttered as he looked at the sword.

"Romeo would think it's badass." Macao added as he thought about his son.

And with that the guild descended once more into merry chatter as they enjoyed their lunch and talked among friends, like the big, happy, yet slightly dysfunctional family, they were.

* * *

Before long, a month passed as the four quickly became acclimated to life in the Fairy Tail Guild. Among the things that happened, was the four saving up enough that they managed to buy a house for them to live in.

It was decently large, with a few floors to it, the house being a dark blue in color with a black roof, though the group lived on the upper floors, as the first floor was turned into Marcus's very own jewelry shop which would open later once he had a sizeable stock. The house itself was bought on installment, so as long as they got a steady flow of jobs and/or customers, they SHOULD be able to pay it off by the end of the year.

Speaking of jobs, they quickly learned NOT to work on a job with Natsu if they were in need of the full payment, since his rather...destructive...habits, often ended up causing a cut or two in the reward due to having to cover for whatever damages were incurred in the process. On the flip side, getting along with him was easy enough and there was never a dull moment with him and Happy around.

Likewise, while they'd quickly gained a good relationship with most of the Fairy Tail Guild, there knew there were bound to be exceptions. One such example would be one Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov, and an accomplished, but unfortunately very arrogant, wizard. It probably didn't help his father had all but shoved a lightning dragon lacrima into his body. The brothers just chose to ignore him, knowing he would turn around eventually, along with the Thunder Legion obviously. Though they did have to hide their grins when Laxus had commented on the food having gotten better recently. The brothers decided that while they'd ignore the arrogant man's bravado, they'd at least avoid antagonizing and even help out if needed. Who knows, maybe they'd even be able to help things go a bit more smoothly...even if odds are his eventual expulsion would still be necessary for his development as a person.

Aside from their own home situation, Louise and Saito had also improved over the short period of time. Louise had gotten better and faster at using the style of magic they'd taught her, and was quickly gaining in confidence of her abilities as a mage. Sure she still had her Tsundere moments, but they'd started to become more subdued as she no longer felt the need to overcompensate as she had in the past. Likewise, Saito was getting better too. Even if the runes had been helping him, he was quickly learning how to use his weapons with better proficiency, and had started to get faster with the use of requip magic. As a result of their abilities...and the fact they actually kept property damage to a minimal, they had actually made something of a name for themselves...as the go to team if you DON'T want something demolished by accident, the team name in question being an inside joke among them due to their origins. Team Gateway.

And now, it was time for another crazy day at the most unprecedented guild in all of Earthland.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter!**

 **Short I know, and some of you might hate my summarizing of the house and the first meeting with Laxus, but I honestly couldn't think of anyway to make them interesting.**

 **Now, next chapter... well, you'll see what happens when we get there.**

 **Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone!**

 **We finally put out a new chapter, and, well, just have a look.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, another day another dollar, or I guess Jewel here," Saito said as the four of them entered the Guild Hall, looking a little dirty, but otherwise none worse for wear.

"We've been getting a lot of requests lately," Louise mused. Sure it was good for their finances...but not so great for their free time.

"That's what happens when we're actually NOT accident prone in this guild," Marcus sighed. By now it had been a few weeks since their debut as a Fairy Tail team, and they'd gotten a decent bit of recognition...for actually being careful on missions.

William looked around the guild hall as they came back "Hmm… Erza's gone from the looks of it."

"Yeah, she left on a request while you were all out." Mira said as they came up to the bar.

"So, the place is going to get rowdy again huh?" Marcus asked with a laugh.

"Pretty much." Mira laughed with a shrug.

"Maybe you should try and duck when you see something flying at you next time a brawl breaks out." Louise told the barmaid dryly, who laughed sheepishly, remembering that goose egg she had gotten a week ago, needing to have been carried into the infirmary by the brothers.

"I'm just glad Erza isn't going to be forcing me into a training session for a little while." Saito sighed as he slumped on the bar.

"At least they're helping, right?" Marcus pointed out. "You've gotten a LOT better at using a sword since then."

"I certainly do feel like someone's watching my back now, unlike the first few times." Louise added.

"Erza is never one to pull punches… something I'm sure you understand as well Louise, especially when the brothers make you practice what you've learned." Mira said with a teasing grin, enjoying watching the pinkette shiver a bit in fear.

"Aww, don't be like that," William laughed. "No pain no gain, right?"

"Not when I feel like I need to drag myself home," Louise glared.

"Speaking of dragging, what's the date again? There's something we're hoping to catch," Marcus said.

"Oh...its...the last week of… June X784, today's the 24th precisely." Mira answered after consulting the calendar.

"Cool. One more week to go. Thanks Mira," Marcus nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" Mira asked curiously.

"Just a little appointment we're looking forward to. Nothing big," William said.

Internally, the brothers knew they just hit the final countdown, because in about one week's time, Lucy would join the guild, and the canon events would finally begin.

Idly, they noticed Macao heading for the request board, with Marcus getting up and going over "What's up old man?" he asked playfully.

"I ain't that old." Macao shot back with a grin "And I'm just looking for a pretty amazing job, Romeo wants to prove that mages aren't just useless drunks, and I figured I could help prove that and make a good amount of money at the same time."

"Huh. Want some help with that? Never hurts to have backup and we've got nothing on our schedules," William offered, well aware where this was likely going.

"Nah, I'm good. I gotta prove that I can do this just fine by myself," Macao chuckled.

"Alright. Want us to babysit Romeo while you're on the job or do you have someone already?" Marcus asked.

"Well…" Macao hummed "Maybe… I'm not leaving right yet because, well…" he sighed "See, Romeo's mother contacted me, she said she wanted to talk to me, and it's been 3 years since I last saw her after the divorce."

"Your ex-wife?" William blinked, vaguely remembering something about that in the series.

"Wait, Enno's coming to town?" Mira asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well, she probably already is honestly, and Romeo's still in class right now, though it's probably gonna let out soon." Macao added.

"Well, tell you what, you go talk to your ex, see what she wants, we'll go pick up Romeo and bring him by the guild hall, how's that sound?" Marcus suggested.

"That'd be great. Thanks guys," Macao nodded.

"Hey, you guys tell my wife I'm actually working if you see her picking up my daughter would ya?!" Wakaba asked them from his seat.

"Only if you actually take a job right here and now, no matter how minor it is." William told the smoker in deadpan.

Wakaba grumbled at that, but got up, walking to the request board and looking at it, grabbing a request to help clean up a warehouse in town "There, happy?"

"Yes, and so will your wife be." Saito said with a grin, loving how fun it was to annoy Wakaba when it came to the man's wife.

"Anyway, this one looks good," Macao smirked, picking a job...a job to get rid of Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe "Apparently some Vulcans moved into Mt. Hakobe and are being annoying, so I'm gonna have to make sure they leave...preferably without having to...you know…" Macao seemed a little uncomfortable on that last bit.

"Kick their ass hard enough and they should get the message." Marcus chuckled, despite knowing Macao would need saving.

"Yeah." Macao smirked "Anyway, I'm going to go see what Enno wants and then head out for the job if it isn't anything too big, I'll leave Romeo to you guys." he said, before walking away with a wave.

"I'll go and clean up that stupid warehouse I guess." Wakaba said with a sigh as he left right after his friend.

"Welp, suppose we should go pick up Romeo." Marcus said, heading for the door.

"I'll make dinner for him, he'll probably be hungry after school." William said as he headed into the kitchen.

"Guess it's just us three then." Louise said as she and Saito went after Marcus.

"So, what's the thing you're looking forward to next week anyway? I don't remember you talking about it." Saito asked.

"Ah, well, the next Sorcerer Weekly has an interview with Mirajane." Marcus answered, blushing a bit, as he WAS looking forward to that issue.

"You want to see the pictures don't you?" Louise asked in deadpan.

"That and I'm curious about what she actually says in the interview." Marcus added.

"At least you're honest about being into her to everyone but her." Saito said with an awkward laugh.

"Why's Will looking forward to it though?" Louise felt the need to ask.

"Well, apparently there's a picture of Cana in there, but also, a Sorcerer Weekly guy interviewed him after hearing about the new delicious food at our guild, so he's curious about what was written." Marcus answered with a shrug, honestly having been surprised when his brother was interviewed.

Supposed it was only a matter of time until he got interviewed as well for his store. Heck, maybe his brother talked about it in the interview.

"At any rate, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to make Romeo wait more than he has to," Marcus said, earning a nod from Louise and Saito who soon joined him as they went down the road.

* * *

"Huh...always DID wonder what the schools here looked like," Marcus mused.

"I'm seeing an American style school," Saito blinked.

"Eh, this place is kinda a western-eastern mix," Marcus shrugged.

"Classes should be over soon, so Romeo should be coming out," Louise noted, looking at a nearby street clock. True enough, the school bell rang, and well, they had to jump aside when a small stampede of over eager kids came out.

"Freaking crotch goblins." Marcus muttered lowly, knowing he wouldn't have kids for a while, he had no issue with coming up with… unique names for them.

"If they're the overly rowdy type...I can agree," Saito sighed. Someone could have gotten trampled in that. "Now, where's...oh there he is."

Romeo walked out of the school at a far more sedate pace, followed by who they recognised to be Wakaba's daughter, who had gone and went unnamed in the series for some strange reason.

"Hey there Romeo!" Marcus waved with a grin, the boy looking up and smiling at them as he ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Are you doing cool guild stuff?!" he asked excitedly as Wakaba's daughter caught up to him.

"Don't run like that Romeo!" the girl whined.

"Well you stop trying to give me cooties Juliet!" Romeo told her, sticking his tongue out at her.

Marcus and Saito both had to stop themselves from laughing at the irony of the girl having that name as they started whispering to each other "Betcha 10 jewels they end up together in the future." Saito whispered.

"I betcha 50 it happens when their teens." Marcus shot back.

"Deal," Saito smirked.

"Well now, if it isn't Team Gateway." called a woman's voice, making them turn to see Wakaba's wife, Millgana, walking up to them.

"Ah, hi there Mrs. Mine, Wakabe wanted us to tell you he's working right now, cleaning up a warehouse in town." Marcus said with a smile.

"Good to hear, I always worry he only goes to the guild to smoke without me hovering over his shoulder." she said with a laugh as Juliet went up to her mother "By the way, where's Macao? He's usually the one picking up Romeo."

"He said Romeo's mother came back to town and wanted to have a talk with him." Louise informed, and Romeo perked up at that.

"Mom's here? Is she finally coming home?!" the boy asked hopefully.

Marcus winced a bit at that "We don't know Romeo, you'll have to wait for your dad to get back. He said if it wasn't anything big he'd be heading out for a job right after, but if it's big, he'll probably come by the guild first, since we told him we'd bring you there."

"Enno huh? It's been a long time since I've seen her." Millgana mused...before a thought crossed her mind. "Uh...did he by any chance say where they were meeting?"

"Don't think he mentioned it, why?" Marcus asked.

"Well...there's been a bit of a rumor going around. Apparently some people have been disappearing lately, rumor says that most if not all of them were raving about how their loved ones came back or something," Millgana frowned, looking a bit worried.

"You're not saying it's something like that, right?" Romeo gulped afraid.

"Well...I think it was mostly deceased loved ones, so I think it should be okay...think I should check?" Millgana gulped. She'd rather not hear someone she knew suddenly vanished.

"I'm guessing you live close by, so we'd appreciate it, want us to take Juliet to the guild with us in case there's something dangerous?" Marcus asked, a slight frown of worry on his face.

"Yes… yes I think I'd like that." Millgana requested with a nod.

"I'll go with you ma'am, just to be safe." Saito said, stepping forward.

Millgana nodded in thanks before they set out for her home, and in turn Macao's home, while Marcus and Louise brought Romeo and Juliet to the guild.

"Is mom going to be alright?" Juliet asked with a frown.

"Don't worry, Saito's with her, and he knows what he's doing." Louise reassured the girl with a smile.

"I really hope mom isn't going to do anything bad to dad." Romeo said in worry.

"Well, Macao knows how to defend himself, and he'll have Saito as back up if anything happens." Marcus told him.

"Alright…" Romeo nodded, still a bit worried, but they soon reached the Guild Hall. When they went in...the first thing that hit them was the delicious smell filling the air.

"Well, that smells pretty good." Marcus said with a smile, chuckling a bit as he saw everyone digging into some shepherd's pie.

"Ah, welcome back you two." Makarov said with a grin as he saw them approach "And hello there you two, I'm not surprised to see you here Romeo, but why did you come along Juliet?"

"About that master…" Marcus trailed off, Makarov looking at him and seeing the serious look, he nodded, understanding somewhat as he beckoned him to follow him into the kitchen, Marcus doing so after putting the two kids on top of the chairs in front of the bar.

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

"Wakaba's wife told us of a rumor about people disappearing after seeing their loved ones that had left them, she said it was usually people that had died, but she was still worried about Macao when we told her Enno was back in town." Marcus explained.

"I see, that's why both of the kids are here, to keep them safe, and I assume Saito went to Macao's home?" Makarov guessed.

"Yeah, he offered to go with Millgana just in case things get out of hand." Marcus nodded.

"Smart, if anything happens, it'll be both Macao and Saito against the culprit." Makarov nodded in approval.

"Whatever the case, we HOPE we're barking up the wrong tree, but it never hurts to be ready," Louise sighed as she came in a moment later.

"I agree. Still...these rumors are worrying. Aside from the fact I can only imagine what kind of monster would take advantage of a person's feelings like this, the fact people are disappearing...I fear it could be something worse than it seems," Makarov frowned.

When Makarov mentioned the word monster, Marcus suddenly had a sinking feeling "Oh… oh crap I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Makarov asked in concern.

"Monsters that Will and I have seen a few times and had only read about previously back in our home, Phantoms, let's just say their a dangerous bunch." Marcus said with a frown.

"Phantoms...how are they dangerous?" Makarov asked, looking concerned.

"Does the part where they literally make more of their kind by driving people with magic to the depths of despair so the new Phantom can burst out of the person like a sick twisted butterfly answer the question?" Marcus delivered bluntly.

"...yes, I think that would underline how dangerous they would be," Makarov nodded gravely.

"Do you think there's any members in the guild who could be potential targets?" Louise asked the master with a frown.

"Lots of them could be targets, I'm sure these phantoms have varied tactics, but my children… so many of them have such sad pasts… the phantoms could exploit that." Makarov said with a sad sigh. "How do you identify one?"

"That's the thing...you can't. They're indistinguishable in human form seeing as they look EXACTLY like the human they were made from," Marcus said gravely. "Heck, a Phantom could be right behind me for all I know and I wouldn't be able to tell if they were in human form."

"I see, that IS concerning." Makarov frowned, before looking at Marcus curiously "I know you said you read about them, but still, how do you know so much?"

Marcus frowned "That…" he wasn't sure if he should, but a mental nudge from Dragon told him to go ahead with using the cover story "Because I nearly fell to despair once, a while ago, and almost spawned a Phantom. I only survived because I managed to keep my hope, and locked the Phantom back up inside of me. It took a while, but he's become cooperative." He hated lying, but the truth was stranger in this case.

Both Makarov and Louise blinked several times, though Louise felt he wasn't really telling the truth, she didn't speak up, knowing it was likely a cover story. "So… one of those monsters is locked up in you then?" Makarov asked in shock.

"Yeah, and even should I fall into despair, he has no reason to try and escape from me anymore, we've reached a sort of understanding, Dragon and I." Marcus said.

"Dragon?" Makarov blinked.

"Yeah, Phantoms kinda have this mythical naming theme going on for them," Marcus shrugged. "They always appear named and themed after some kind of mythical creature, in my case a Dragon."

"Ah… that explains your rings then." Makarov nodded in understanding "But, what about your brother?"

"William… is a bit different, he also has a phantom sealed up in him, but not from nearly falling to despair, it's because the phantom was sealed up in his belt, and when he put it on, it went into his body, and should he fail in providing magic energy for it, it'll eat him from the inside out. The phantom is known as Chimera." Marcus explained, to wide eyed looks from both Makarov and Louise.

"Devoured from within… is he going to be alright?" Makarov couldn't help but ask, looking at William talking with the kids at the bar.

"Thankfully, yes, Chimera told him the air was saturated with so much ethernano, it was like he was constantly gorging himself on a feast, so my brother is safe." Marcus added, earning a sigh of relief from the guild master. "More importantly, if the one doing this IS a Phantom, then it's very likely the people who disappeared well...they're all Phantoms now. Not to mention what kind of creature could mimic so many people and actually copy them close enough to fool their loved ones…" Marcus frowned.

"I am glad to hear your brother isn't in any danger, though this is quite troubling. On top of that, even if we reported this, without proof…" Makarov sighed.

"Nobody would believe you cause who would want to believe that monsters like that exist," Marcus nodded in understanding.

"I suppose we'll need to find some way to get proof." Makarov said before they went out of the kitchen, seeing that the guild was just a tiny bit calmer than usual, probably the members being mindful of the fact that there were two impressionable children present and their dads would DEFINITELY be angry if they learned something they shouldn't.

"Something the matter Master Makarov?" Cana asked when she saw the master's serious visage.

"Just some concerning rumors floating around town." Makarov said, not wanting to alarm anyone just yet.

"Hope those rumors aren't about Fairy Tail." William said, before noticing his brother discreetly pointing to the belt, making him nod, understanding it was actually possible Rider business.

The day continued for a bit before the guild doors opened again and in came Saito, with Macao and his ex-wife Enno following close behind, the brothers finding that the woman looked much like she had in the one OVA she had appeared in, just more mature looking, and of course, with some more clothes on.

"Oh hey, you're back," William said. "Just in time too, we're almost out of the Shepherds Pies I made, so grab some while you can," he said.

"Oh, that sounds great," Macao grinned, before turning to Enno. "You should try his cooking. William's the best cook we've had in well...ever."

"I see. Almost sounds like you're trying to find MORE reasons why I should come back." Enno said with a laugh, before having the wind knocked out of her as a child sized missile crashed into her.

Unsurprisingly, it was a bawling Romeo.

Macao sighed, but he had a fond smile "Should have seen that coming. We'll just… borrow the infirmary for a bit, we need to have a family chat." he said to Makarov who nodded with a grin as Enno picked up her son and followed her ex-husband into the infirmary.

* * *

"Glad to know we were barking up the wrong tree," Louise sighed after Saito recounted what happened.

"But that still leaves the part where a possible Phantom is on a birthing spree," Marcus sighed.

"Well...we'll just have to look out for any word of supposed dead coming back to life," William frowned. "Easier said than done though. I mean, where are we gonna find-?"

He didn't get to finish as Gray suddenly rushed into the guild hall, and it was a good thing Natsu wasn't in at the moment, considering what he said next would have caused the Dragonslayer to burn something "Hey! Guys! I think… I think I just saw Lisanna!"

His words completely stopped any sound in the guild, as everybody looked at him in shock.

"Uhhh…" Saito trailed off in a whisper.

"A deceased member." Makarov answered in a low whisper, which at least made Saito nod and turn back to look at Gray, the brothers glad that the question was answered in earshot of them because now they were allowed to speak about the not-actually-dead member of the guild.

"Okay, if what we're thinking so far is right, that Phantom is masquerading as this 'Lisanna'," Louise frowned.

"So they'll target whoever that girl was close to," Saito growled. This was dirty as heck of a tactic.

Marcus and William glanced at each other, before looking at Mira, her hands having stopped as she had been in the middle of cleaning a glass… and Marcus inched a bit closer because he could see cracks forming on the glass.

Right when he was about to swipe it from her hands so she doesn't hurt herself, he, and everyone else, jumped in surprise as a table was broken in half by none other than Elfman, who was glaring daggers at Gray.

"You… don't you dare talk about Lisanna like that! You and I both know that's a damn lie!" Elfman roared in anger.

"Look Elfman, I WISH I was lying! But I saw your little sister walking around town, hell, she even looked right at me before turning away! Trust me, I wouldn't joke about this kind of stuff." Gray shot back.

Back at the bar, Marcus suddenly grabbed the glass out of Mira's hands, making her look up at him, then down at the glass, and at her hands, before nodding slightly at him.

"Mira… do you need a moment?" he asked with a frown, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I… yeah…" she said with a slight nod, and he walked her to a chair so she could sit down, before she turned to Gray and her brother, and of course, Elfman had gotten right up in Gray's face and was VERY angry.

"I told you to stop joking about this Gray!" Elfman said through grit teeth.

"And I told YOU! I'm not joking about this! Do you actually think I would? Hell! I know where you're coming from right now! I'd be pissed too if someone told me they saw Ur walking around town!" Gray shot back with an irritated look.

Elfman pretty much roared in anger and looked ready to punch him, but before he could…

" **BIND, PLEASE!"** several chains appeared from magic circles which caught his fist. "Enough!" Marcus shouted.

"Dammit! Let me go Marcus!" Elfman roared, about to use his other fist, before it too was grabbed by chains.

"Elfman! Stand down!" Makarov shouted, and Elfman paused for just a moment, looking back at the guild master, who was looking at him seriously "We may know what's going on, so calm down, and let Marcus explain, alright?"

Elfman looked ready to argue, but when he looked to his sister, his metaphorical fire died down, and he sighed "Alright…" he said, looking at Marcus as the chains faded away "I'm listening."

Marcus sighed "Alright, I'm going to open with this: What Gray saw WASN'T Lisanna. Of that I'm positive. Instead, it was a monster that seems to have the ability to take on the form of the deceased, which it uses to pull people down into despair."

"What does feeling despair have to do with this?" Levy spoke up in confusion.

"Because, when a magic user falls into the deepest, darkest depths of despair… they die, and a monster is born in return." Marcus said.

The silence that followed was deafening...before a ruckus soon followed.

"Settle down!" Makarov shouted loud enough that everyone stopped talking over each other "There's more to it."

Marcus nodded in thanks "When I say a monster, I mean it in the most literal sense. A person who experiences such deep despair will literally start to crack open as if a vase, which will then burst open, and a monster will come forth from within, effectively killing the human. These monsters are known as Phantoms, able to take on the guise of their old human self, but they AREN'T the same person, nor do they have those memories."

"All they are now are evil creatures intent on making more of their kind, so they go out of their way to drive people to the depths of despair and create more of their kind at the price of their victims' lives," William added.

"We think the rumors about people disappearing might be the work of this Phantom," Louise added.

"Then...does that mean they're after Elfman and Mirajane?" Levy gasped.

"Lisanna is their sister yeah? So yes, the monster is using her appearance to try and get two phantoms today." Marcus confirmed.

"Well if that's the case then they're not getting despair today," Elfman growled. "I'm gonna go find that fake and punch it in the face for trying to use Lisanna's face!"

"Easy there, don't go running off half cocked. Phantoms aren't your run in the mill monster. They're sneaky and are stronger than the average mage," Marcus cautioned, before adding with a sigh "I should know, one almost burst out of me before I managed to lock him up."

What followed was well...a whole lot of different reactions and varying sounds of shock and horror in some cases.

"Look! Before anyone says anything, I'm fine! Hell, the Phantom is cooperative with me now, and he's the reason I can become Wizard. He's the Dragon Phantom in case anyone wants to know." Marcus explained.

"...okay, I dunno what's weirder. The part where that's actually a thing apparently, or the irony that we're learning this when flame brain isn't around…" Gray deadpanned. After the last few bombshells he wasn't sure what to think.

"I'll just tell him later… see how long he hounds me before we get it through his thick skull that my dragon never left my gut." Marcus said with a shrug.

Though, he really hated having to lie to them about this, however, the truth was stranger than fiction as they say.

"Well I'm still going to go find that monster and teach it a lesson, who's with me?!" Elfman shouted, still very much pissed.

"We all are big guy, don't worry about that." William said "But DON'T go at it solo like a moron, Phantoms are always more dangerous than you think at first."

"Then we should probably go in pairs at least," Mirajane spoke up. "I...want to come along too."

"Uh… not to be rude Mira, but… are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean… your magic…" Levy trailed off unsurely.

"I'll be fine." Mira told her, before smiling a bit "I'm going with Marcus, considering he knows so much."

Marcus blinked in surprise at that "Uh… alright then." he said after a moment.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Mirajane smiled as she held his hand, ready to go out. Of course, when she did…Marcus's face lit up like a christmas tree, and she found herself having to slightly drag out the now rather...stiff moving wizard. "Are...you okay?" she blinked.

"Just...great…" Marcus managed to say as he followed her...about as well as he could at the moment.

"Wonder how long till Mirajane notices or Marcus just mans up and tells her," Cana mused with a snicker at the sight.

* * *

"Okay...so guess we'll have to...ask around…" Marcus said, still sounding a little stiff.

"Hm...I think I know where we can ask," Mirajane mused, before pulling him along again. The two of them asked around, getting various responses, but among them, there seemed to be a several areas that came up. Individually the places seemed rather random, but along the way, Marcus checked a map of Magnolia...and realized a pattern. They were all set roughly around a location that turned out to be the cathedral...the very same one Marcus recognized as being the place where Lisanna's grave was located in the nearby cemetery.

"Yep...no doubt about it. The most times someone sees a loved one, it seems to be in an area around the cathedral," Marcus frowned.

"Do you think it might be hiding here? CAN it even hide here?" Mirajane frowned.

"Dunno. I don't know if Phantoms are repelled by holy things to be honest," Marcus sighed. "Just...be careful."

"I know," Mirajane nodded as they went into the cathedral. Like many others, it had a calm and quiet atmosphere, giving an air of peace.

"Nice place. It really has a warm feel to it," Marcus noted, too bad they couldn't enjoy the time. The two continued to search around, and when they were nearing the altar, they noticed a faint light off to the side.

The light seemed to be coming from a figure, which was a bit hard to make out at first, but more details slowly became visible… and eventually the short white hair on their head was visible.

Marcus had a deadpan look on his face as he looked at the perfect copy of Lisanna 'This Phantom is one hell of a tryhard, gotta give it that.'

"Big Sis Mira….it's been so long…" 'Lissana' said with a 'warm smile', and honestly if it weren't for the fact they were positive this was a Phantom, they might have just bought that act.

Mira almost looked like she wanted to run up to her and hug her, but Marcus putting his arm in front of her reminded her of what they were doing, and that this… THING, wasn't her sister.

"What's wrong Big Sis? Why are you looking at me like that?" 'Lisanna' said with a sad tone, and once again it tugged at Mira's heart.

"Enough with the act already. I've seen some sick Phantoms, but you're the sickest one I've ever seen," Marcus growled.

"Phantom? What are you talking about? Who is this, Big Sis?" now 'Lisanna' seemed afraid.

"Stop it." Mirajane said through grit teeth "You aren't my sister! You're just a monster that's using her face!"

"Why are you being so cold Big Sis?" 'Lisanna' asked with a frown as she stepped closer.

What happened next was a gunshot, and a bullet just barely missed 'Lisanna', not because Marcus was giving a warning shot, but because by now he was trembling in rage. "That does it, I'm not even gonna wait for you to drop the act," he growled, scanning the Driver On Ring. " **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!"**

THAT seemed to catch 'Lisanna's' attention, as she stepped back a bit, and soon floated backwards, fading through the wall. "Come back here you bastard!" Marcus roared, chasing after the Phantom...only to find nothing when he opened the door to the room it had phased into. "It got away," he growled.

Mira was trembling by the time 'Lisanna' was gone, even knowing that thing wasn't her sister, it behaved far too much like her to the point it was digging up too many memories.

When Marcus saw her shaking the way she was, he didn't say anything, simply silently going up to her and hugging her.

After a moment, Mira returned the hug, the two of them just silently staying there, Mira's breathing slowly calming down.

By then, Marcus let go of her, looking down at her "Do you really think you can handle seeing her face again?"

Mira looked down "I don't know… but if Elfman saw her… he'd just break down… he still blames himself for the most part."

"Then we'd better find it before it finds him," Marcus frowned. He knew the sad story, and that was something that the Phantom would no doubt make full use of given the chance.

However, before they could make a move, the sound of the doors opening was heard, and from the door of the Cathedral in came a middle aged man dressed in holy garb. He had short and neat blonde hair, a few wrinkles, but overall seemed perfectly healthy and strong. "May I help you?" he frowned, noting the bits of damage around the Cathedral.

"Yeah...sorry about the damage. Did you happen to see a girl with white hair that had this 'not from this world' feel around her?" Marcus apologized and asked urgently.

"Hm...can't say I have," the priest mused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, that girl's a monster in disguise. We have to find her before she hurts more people," Marcus nodded.

"Oh dear, then please do find it before it does that. I'll be sure to search the Cathedral just in case," the Priest said in alarm.

"Of course, have a good day Father." Marcus said as he and Mira left the cathedral.

* * *

"Do you actually have a destination, or are you just wandering around?" William couldn't help but ask after they'd been running around for a while, and by now Elfman had lost some steam.

"Of course! I'm going to….uh...okay...where did they say that thing likes to show up again?" Elfman sputtered at the end.

William just stared at him for a good long moment, before putting his hand on his face "Oyvey…" he groaned out, before looking back at the impulsive musclehead "People have been spotting it around town all over the place, but apparently, rumors go people see the deceased related to them, either by family or friendship, so… where do you think the dead would show up?"

"Well...I guess the cemetery would fit…" Elfman said, sounding a little uncertain.

"Good a start as any…" William sighed as they made their way there.

The cemetery was quiet as always, nobody being there at this time of day, which was just fine in William's opinion. The last thing they wanted was for someone to be potentially caught in the crossfire. Looking towards Elfman, he noticed he'd moved to a certain grave, and he didn't need to think hard to know that that was Lisanna's.

Elfman looked sadly at the grave, before a light started to glow, drawing their attention. There, standing on the other side of the cemetery, was what appeared to be Lisanna, only glowing as if she were a spirit.

Elfman frowned, standing up and raising a fist "You're not fooling me monster! I know you're not Lisanna so don't bother!" he said, already preparing to use his magic on his arm.

"Good to know I won't have to beat that in your thick skull." William muttered, before he activated his Driver and pulled the Dice Saber from it "Alright Phantom, we know what you're doing, and we're here to put a stop to it, so stop imitating my friend's sister, let her rest in peace." he said, even though he knew that the girl wasn't really dead, so it felt weird for him to say that.

'Lisanna' frowned "What are you talking about? Big Bro Elf, why is he calling me a Phantom? The guy with Big Sis Mira called me the same thing."

Elfman growled in anger "Stop screwing around! **Take Over: Beast Arm! Reptile!** " and with that his right arm was turned into a reptilian arm, covered in green scales, while the forearm had brown scales and clawed fingers.

"Big Bro, don't!" 'Lisanna' shouted, covering her head in 'fear', causing Elfman to have a flashback, and his fist missed by a small margin, but enough to leave 'Lisanna' unharmed.

"Okay, that does it," William growled, putting on his Henshin Ring. "Heeenshin!"

" **SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!"**

"I'm gonna make a meal out of you," Beast growled, inserting the Chameleon Ring. " **GO! CHAMELEO!"**

He lashed out with the tongue from the Chameleo Mantle, hitting 'Lisanna' a few times.

"Stop it! It hurts!" she cried, looking ready to run...before several bullets impacted her.

"Oh no, you're not pulling THAT again," Wizard growled as he and Mirajane entered the area, his gun already smoking.

"Why are you stopping me from seeing my family?!" 'Lisanna' cried as she started to phase through the ground but…

" **LAND, PLEASE! DODODO DODODON, DON DODODON!"**

" **DRILL, PLEASE!"**

Wizard didn't even bother saying anything as the yellow magic circle rose up from underneath him, changing his form, the gems on his chest now cut square and yellow in color, the same for the one on his face, his feet turning into a drill as he soon tunneled into the ground, and soon came back out with Lisanna thrown out, to which she hit the ground, and rolled, and finally the image of a young girl shattered like glass, revealing the true appearance of the creature that had been wearing her form. It was notably more humanoid than many phantoms, with black armor that seemed rather sleek, almost like a suit that an actor would wear when wanting to blend in with the background or use motion capture technology. Its head was seemingly covered in the armor too, save for the face...which was a blank, as in Slenderman blank. It's whole body was also covered in various masks that looked like faces, though right in the middle of the chest was a blank mask that instead of a face, bore an emblem, it appeared to be a pentagram within a circle, cracks spread over it, and an eye in the middle of the pentagram… though it wasn't just any kind of pentagram.

'The Seal of Solomon…' Wizard realized after a moment, looking up at the Phantom 'That kind of mark… is he from a…?'

Before he could voice his thoughts, Beast beat him to it "Hey bastard! Who the hell are you so we know what to put on the grave?!"

The phantom laughed… with many voices responding as one "Who am I? Why, I am the great Dantalion of course! The man of a million faces, and greatest actor in the world!"

"You...how dare you use the face of our little sister like that!" Elfman roared. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

"Hmph, its you humans fault for being so easily taken in," Dantalion laughed coldly.

"Well, thanks for that," Wizard said, and if anyone could see his face...he didn't have a pleasant smile.

"Yep. Extra butt kicking for this one," Beast agreed, cracking his knuckles.

 **(Play Strength of the Earth)**

"Don't think I'm gonna be going down THAT easily!" Dantalion snarled, one of his masks glowing and turning into a copy of Elfman's face, right before the Phantom surged forward, using a copy of his Takeover magic to turn his arm into that of a beasts.

"Can you do ANYTHING original?" Wizard said flatly, easily casting Defend, which caused the fist to hit a solid wall of stone, stopping it short, and sending the Phantom back.

"Was that supposed to be an attack? I've hit harder with a broken arm!" Elfman added as he smashed the Phantom in the face, sending it flying out of the Cemetery, forcing it to get back on its feet quickly.

"That's not even the worst I've got," Dantalion growled. "I've been keeping an eye on Fairy Tail, since I heard it was one of the best. Good thing too," he smirked, before one of his masks changed to that of Louise, followed by him launching several explosion spells, which caused the area to be filled with dust and debris from the wild shots.

"That's your best? Louise does better in her sleep," Wizard snorted, before scanning a new ring. " **EXPLOSION, PLEASE!"**

Dantalion was promptly blown off his feet by the explosion that hit him in the chest. Gasping, he got back up, this time one of the masks turning into Natsu's face, followed by a blast of flames...which was promptly doused by Beast who'd switched to Dolphin Mantle.

Dantalion growled in annoyance "Damnable mages, why can't you just let me do my work?"

"Because screw you, that's why." Wizard said as he scanned another new ring " **SHUT UP, PLEASE!"** and a hand popped out of nowhere right in front of Dantalion, and wrapped his head up in tape, making sure he couldn't speak, nor really see either.

With that, Wizard turned to Beast, who could feel the smug look directed at him "And you said this ring was a dumb idea."

"Still is, but really useful in this scenario." Beast shot back.

"Less talking, more hitting!" Elfman roared, before grabbing Dantalion by the leg and proceeded to rag doll him repeatedly, the Phantom slamming into the ground again and again.

"Way ahead of you big guy. Just hold him still," both brothers chuckled as they readied their weapons, and prepared for a finisher.

" **LAND, SLASH STRIKE! DODODO DODODO!"**

" **FOUR! DOLPHI, SABER STRIKE!"**

Elfman grinned viciously "This is for disturbing Lisanna's rest you bastard!" he shouted as he threw the Phantom towards the brothers, who both slashed their blades together, sending out a wave of earth at Dantalion, along with four astral dolphins, all slamming into him at the same time and shredding away the tape covering his head, his body caught in the ensuing explosion, a seal flying out of it and into Beast's Driver.

To their surprise however, when the smoke cleared and the flames died down, Dantalion was still standing, albeit on shaky legs "You… damn you… don't think I haven't told the others about you two… the Ringed Wizards… I've kept an eye open long enough to get info back to our great leader."

"My hunch was right then I guess… you're from a Dark Guild, aren't you?" Wizard asked seriously.

Dantalion laughed "Yes… a dark guild with the sole purpose of creating more Phantoms like us." as he spoke, his voice shifted to be more feminine, as his body turned into Lisanna's and looked straight at Mirajane, who had stayed a small ways away "Goodbye again, Big Sis Mira." the phantom said mockingly, as it's body finally faded away.

Mira stared at the spot where the Phantom had been, her eyes wide, the way it had disappeared, wearing Lisanna's face, it was just like… just like…

All of a sudden, it was she like could feel glass shattering within herself, as she fell to the ground, cracks starting to appear on her body, glowing a dark purple color.

"Mira!" Wizard shouted in worry as he saw her fall, rushing to her, his eyes going wide as he saw the cracks "Oh no…"

"Shit! Of course the way it died would end up stirring up bad memories for her!" Beast swore.

Elfman, while he too had been affected by seeing the VERY similar manner of death, had felt more rage at the Phantom mocking his little sister once again, rage which quickly died when he saw the state his older sister was in "What's wrong with her?" he asked in worry as he hovered over her.

"She's started to fall into despair, if nothing is done a Phantom will burst from her." Wizard explained seriously.

Elfman's eyes went wide "How do we stop it?!" he asked in a panic.

"Ok, first, deep breath, we don't need you starting to crack." Beast told him, putting a hand to the larger mage's shoulder, earning a shaky nod from Elfman as he took a breath.

"As for stopping it, just leave it to me." Wizard said, pulling a ring from his holder, looking at it for a moment "I never thought I'd actually end up having to do this… but if I don't, then I'm not fit to carry this name, so, Mirajane, please, let me be your final hope." he said as he slipped the ring onto Mira's finger, and scanned it on his belt " **ENGAGE, PLEASE!"**

Suddenly, Mira's eyes closed, passing out, as Wizard's seal appeared right above her, with Wizard standing up, taking a deep breath, and stepping into it, falling down through the seal.

Elfman blinked in shock "What the…?"

"Don't worry, my brother's going to make sure she's alright, and to do that… he needs to go to her Underworld." Beast told him.

* * *

As Wizard fell down the tunnel into Mira's Underworld, he could see various memories from Mira floating around him, eventually passing a seal that not only turned him back into Flame Style, but also deposited him in a forest, with everything around him in sepia tone.

Looking around, he quickly found a familiar scene, of a slightly younger Mirajane and Elfman crying over a Lisanna in the process of disappearing, however, as he looked up at the sky… "Huh, even though she didn't see it, there it is, the way to Edolas." he mused as he saw a hole in the sky, before looking back down as cracks started to spread… LOTS of cracks.

"Oh boy… here comes a big one." he said in worry as he took several steps back and switched out his spell ring in preparation.

A large crack appeared and from it came a massive Phantom, so big it couldn't even fully emerge from the crack, being still stuck from the waist down, a massive three heads of sorts and horns and wings.

"...oh boy…" Wizard gulped a bit when he recognized Satan from the Divine Comedy. "Better make this quick," he frowned, scanning the Dragorize Ring.

" **DRAGORISE, PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared, and from it WizarDragon appeared. " **Well, this is certainly a big one,** " Dragon said in amusement.

"Not so fun when we have to fight it," Wizard sighed, pulling out the Machine Winger from the portal created by the Connect Ring, before getting on and pulling it upward, the bike unfolding as Dragon flew under it, allowing it to attach to his back, making his wings look bigger. "Let's do this, Dragon!"

The two of them started to fly around the Satan Phantom, raining fireballs as they flew around it. The Phantom swatted at them and tried to counter with fireballs of its own, but the two were far too agile for it.

" **Doesn't seem like we're doing much damage,"** Dragon frowned.

"Then we'll just have to find an opening to hit it really hard," Wizard nodded as they evaded a close swing. Quickly taking out the Bind Ring, he casted it, the chains holding down the Phantom, before he and Dragon flew up high. Once they had a good altitude, he scanned the Kickstrike Ring. " **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKYOU!"**

Wizard jumped off of Dragon, and in response, Dragon's body shifted, forming a gigantic foot, to which Wizard kicked the seat, pushing the foot down, and covering it in a flaming aura. The Phantom below was still trapped and unable to do anything as the gigantic foot plowed into its head, crushing it, and destroying the Phantom. Wizard landed on the ground and turned to the fireball still in the air, which cleared to reveal the image of Mirajane, transparent and faded before that soon sank into the ground, the cracks fixing themselves as it did.

He let out a sigh of relief at the sight "Well, considering how that didn't happen when Haruto did it, I'm gonna assume she still has her magic."

" **That would be the most likely scenario. A job well done Marcus."** Dragon said, before flying back into his body.

Wizard let out a sigh of relief, before looking towards the now repaired scene of Lisanna fading away, making him frown beneath his helmet "Don't worry Mira… she'll be back eventually."

* * *

Back outside, Elfman was still worrying over his sister, before cracks started to glow a golden light and quickly closed back up.

Beast let out a sigh of relief as he finally undid his transformation "Finally, this was getting way too tense."

"So… she's ok?" Elfman asked after a moment.

As if in response, Wizard's seal appeared in the air just next to Mirajane, and Marcus rode out of it on the Machine Winger.

"I just fought freaking satan." was the first thing he said, and William snorted at that.

"Talk about a Phantom for the records." he said with a chuckle.

"Kind of ironic too, Mira has magic called Satan Soul." Elfman muttered.

A few moments after that, Mira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, slowly sitting up "What… just happened?"

"Easy there Mira." Marcus said as he walked over to her, dismissing his bike "I just gave a beatdown to a phantom that tried to escape your body, it receded back inside, but I recommend waiting a bit before trying to cast spells again."

Mira seemed confused for a moment, before she remembered what had happened earlier "Right, that thing…" she said, before letting out a sigh, looking up at Marcus and smiling "Thanks for that."

"Just doing what I do best." he said with a chuckle as he pulled her up to her feet.

Mira smiled gratefully, before looking at her hand, noticing the ring "Huh? Is this one of yours?"

"Oh, yeah, that's the ring that let me basically jump into your magical core. It's called an Engage Ring." Marcus explained, and suddenly, Mira's face lit up.

"E-engage? Wait, is this like some kind of engagement ring?" was her question.

It was now Marcus' turn to blush "N-no! It's just the name of the ring, I don't pick it!"

William laughed a bit as he watched them looking a bit awkward with each other "I wondered when that issue with the ring's name was gonna come up."

"Well, that aside," Marcus quickly said, hoping to change the subject, "We should probably get back to the guild. Gotta let everyone know we finished off the Phantom so they can stop searching the city."

"We probably should," Mira nodded slowly, still a bit shaken up from her experience, and the slight blush from the name of the ring.

"Easy there Mira, you DID just go through a Phantom's crazy scheme," William said.

"I'll carry you back," Elfman and Marcus said...at the same time. Causing them to look at each other with skepticism (Elfman) and embarrassment (Marcus).

"Its fine, really," Mira said, slowly getting to her feet. "Though...I wouldn't mind if someone were to stick close to me, just in case…" she admitted with a small blush.

They nodded at that before heading back to the guild hall, with Marcus and William sending out Gryphon and Garuda to locate anyone still searching through town.

"Once they were back and the situation was explained, well…

"I see, it was good you were there Marcus, without you, who knows what would have happened." Makarov said with a sigh of relief.

"Still… we have to deal with a Dark Guild full of those things." Loke said with a frown.

"Yeah, I doubt they'll give up on our members easily." Cana added.

"We DO have some pretty strong members, so we'd all probably yield some powerful Phantoms for them." Levy said with a nod.

"So… war with a Dark Guild then? That's we have to worry about?" Louise asked.

"It would appear so." Makarov said seriously, before looking to Marcus "Can you replicate the emblem? I might be able to figure out who we're dealing with precisely."

Marcus nodded, and borrowed Reedus's magic pen to draw the emblem in the air in front of him, Makarov studying it for a moment, before his frown deepened "I've seen it before, a long time ago. This is the mark of the Dark Guild known as Goetia."

"Well, they're sure advertising their theme," William frowned.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Saito said with a bit of trepidation.

Suddenly, one of the doors to the guild hall was pushed open "Hey guys! We're back!" Natsu said as he and Happy came in, before pausing as they saw how tense and serious everyone was "Uh… what did we miss?"

Marcus sighed "Let's just say you're going to need a refresher course."

* * *

 **And there it is!**

 **So, a lot happened.**

 **First off, yeah, we're just a week away from canon, meaning next chapter, Lucy finally appears.**

 **Also, we decided to do something in regards to Macao.**

 **Yeah, after looking things up a bit, we found Enno, and, well, the dates lined up pretty well, so we decided to bring her in a bit.**

 **We gave Wakabe's daughter a name as well, the obvious one.**

 **And, yeah, Mira was nearly turned into a Phantom.**

 **Don't worry, just like Marcus suspects, she still has her magic, but it needs a bit of time to recover.**

 **And you now all know about our villains for the story, the Phantom Guild, Goetia.**

 **Why didn't Ose have the emblem on him? It was on his back, covered by his cape obviously.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the last chapter before canon starts, because we all know once it does, it doesn't stop.**


End file.
